Under My Skin
by disconnectedsoul
Summary: Alex Russo didn't get emotionally involved with her women. At least, she didn't used to. Alex/Mitchie AU Both girls attend an all-girls boarding school where they meet and can't help but fall for each other. *temporary hiatus*
1. Late Night Rendevouz

"Lights out girls!" Mrs. Walker's shrill voice rang down the hallways, finding its' way through every door on the fourth floor of the Wilshire Dorm Building.

Harper yawned, shutting off her light before pulling her comforter up around her neck and nestling her head against her pillow. Just as she was closing her eyes, her ears picked up the sound of ancient floorboards creaking under someone's weight and then the single window in the room protesting as it was slowly opened.

Sighing deeply, she threw the covers off of herself and sat up, running an absent hand through her long golden-brown hair. Turning her head to the window, she frowned at the sight of her roommate struggling to pull the window all the way open.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alex? It's like ripping a band-aid off, just pull the window open in one fluid motion," she jerked upwards with both her hands for emphasis. "It's way less noisy and really the only way the thing opens all the way."

"I know, I know, sorry Harper," Alex said, turning and flashing her roommate a disarming smile. Harper wasn't sure how many times that smile had gotten her friend out of trouble but she was willing to bet that it was more times than either one of them could count. "It just feels like it'll make more noise if I do it that way and you know how proud I am of my immaculate record."

Harper shook her head and lay back down. "Immaculate is a little bit generous, don't you think?" She turned so that she was facing the window and propped her head up with one hand, silently watching her best friend continue to struggle with the window.

This was the nightly ritual of room 413. As Harper and every other sane human being in the pacific time zone was turning in for the night, Alex's night was just beginning. Ever since she had discovered how "easy" it was to climb onto the tree outside their window and slide down without getting caught she had been leaving every night, always returning by the time Harper awoke in the morning. She spent her days sleeping in class, which Alex said would have happened anyways so really, according to her, nothing was lost.

Harper fought a constant battle within herself, going between admiring her best friend and wanting to kill her for all of the stupid things she did. By nature, Alex Russo was a risk-taker. She didn't seem to be afraid of anything or anyone and had a veracious appetite for trouble. What this meant for Harper was that a lot of her time was spent bailing her mischievous friend out of said trouble and since Alex had yet to be expelled, she considered it to be one of her more successful hobbies.

Sometimes Harper had a hard time believing that she had only known Alex for a few years, because it felt like they had known each other since forever. But Alex had only transferred to Millbury Academy three years ago. Harper remembered not knowing what to think of her at first.

She was beautiful, of course, with her naturally tanned skin, layers of long, dark hair that rippled down her back and large almond shaped eyes. And she just came off so…cool, treating everything with a nonchalance that suggested she had already seen and done everything worth doing.

Harper remembered wishing she could have been roommates with anyone else and living the first week of school terrified of the way this superior girl must be judging her. But for reasons that still evaded her to this day, Alex took a liking to Harper, slowly revealing herself to be a kind, funny and caring individual, the kind of person that Harper couldn't help but befriend.

Sometimes Harper wondered what it would be like to have a best friend that was more like her, someone who followed the rules and could be perfectly entertained by spending an evening making a fashionable skirt out of fruit roll-ups. But at the end of the day, even if she was seriously annoyed from cleaning up another one of Alex's messes, Harper knew her life would be dreadfully boring without the girl.

"Yes!" Alex cheered quietly as she managed to prop the window up all the way. With one leg outside, she turned to Harper. "Don't wait up," she said, a devilish glint sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Be careful," Harper said. "One of these days you're gonna fall and break your neck."

"Please Harper," Alex scoffed, "my reflexes are practically super-human."

"Sure, whatever you say, just don't come crying to me when you wind up with two broken legs and an expulsion to show for your idiocy. I hope what's-her-name is worth all this."

"What's-her-name is always worth all this." Alex smiled and Harper could tell from the look in her eyes that she had it bad for this girl, whoever she was.

"Poor girl has no idea what she's in for," Harper muttered under her breath. Turning over once more, she pulled the covers over her head and shut her eyes.

With a few strategic maneuvers out of the window, Alex found herself free of her room and steadily climbing down the big oak tree that stood in front of the Wilshire Dorms. Landing gracefully upon the ground, Alex stared up at the tree for a moment, congratulating herself on getting away with it once more. Harper really had nothing to worry about, though Alex appreciated that her friend cared enough about her to do so.

As she walked the familiar path she had been taking for a few months now, Alex couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. She had never felt this way about a girl before, not ever. Alex Russo didn't get emotionally involved with her women. At least, she didn't used to. But this damned girl seemed to be stealing pieces of her heart every freaking second and for the life of her, Alex couldn't figure out a way to make her stop.

She halted in front of a large, handsome house that sat facing the lake in the middle of the private school campus. Dean Torres' house. Alex laughed to herself quietly at the thought of divulging the past month's nightly activities to Harper. If only her best friend knew what she had gotten herself into now. She would probably shit a brick…more likely multiple bricks.

Bathed in moonlight, she stared up at the one window on the second floor that was still bright. Picking up a stone, she weighed the small rock in the palm of her hand, her brow creasing. She hated to be so cliché but there was really no other way to go about it.

Pulling back her arm, Alex threw the stone with deadly accuracy, hitting the lit window. And then she waited.

The light in the room went out and suddenly the window opened. A figure emerged from it, delicately stepping out and walking along the roof before beginning to climb down the tree that ran parallel to the grand house.

Alex waited patiently at the trunk of the tree and as the figure reached the last branch, she smirked and held out her arms playfully. "Don't be afraid, I promise I'll catch you."

The figure jumped down into Alex's arms causing her to lose her balance and send them both tumbling to the ground.

Alex chuckled quietly only to have a finger silence her lips. Her body was tingling now, a sensation that only one person seemed to be able to give. Looking up at the figure on top of her, Alex couldn't help but have her breath taken away and it wasn't because her chest had been crushed by the fall.

Bathed in moonlight, the girl looming above her looked like an angel. Her long light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful waves and her brown eyes sparkled, even in the darkness. The girl's luscious lips spread into a wide smile as she looked down at Alex, her finger still pressed to her lips. "Hi" she whispered quietly.

"Hi." Alex said, pushing her hand aside. Without so much as another word she reached up and cupped the girl's face, pulling her down into a deep kiss. "Fuck" she hissed as the girl on top of her pulled away, smirking playfully. Damn her. Damn Mitchie Torres.

"So," Mitchie said, smiling as she idly wrapped her fingers around strands of Alex's dark hair. God, she really was beautiful. It was hard for Mitchie to look away but at the same time, the tanned girl's dark gaze was so intense. She blushed as Alex's eyes darkened beneath her with desire.

"So" Alex repeated. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Mitchie's eyes widened and Alex's words seem to set off a switch in her mind. "Oh, I totally forgot." She rolled off of her and sat up.

"What?" Alex sat up as well, her brow furrowing.

"I can't do anything tonight. I have to get up really early tomorrow for this family thing." Mitchie's eyes met Alex's. "I'm so sorry, I was going to text you but I completely forgot. And then you came and I was just so happy to see y-"

Alex cut her off with another kiss, pulling the girl to her and wrapping her arms around her warm, slight frame. Pulling back, she rested her head against Mitchie's shoulder for a moment. "Don't worry about it," she whispered softly into her ear. Alex let her lips linger there for a moment, grazing the lobe of Mitchie's ear lightly with her teeth and grinning as the girl shivered at the contact. "See you around then."

And with that she was up and walking briskly away. It was only once she was back at the Wilshire dorm building that Alex finally stopped. She let herself collapse against a nearby tree, sliding down the trunk. Her head looked up at the stars.

She was starting to really care about Mitchie and that scared her, a lot. Getting close to people wasn't a good thing. Alex knew that all too well and she promised herself she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. But…she just liked her so much.

Alex climbed back up the tree and slipped through the window, moving quietly so as not to wake Harper.

Pulling the covers over her head, Alex curled into a ball and begged sleep to come soon so that she didn't have to think about Mitchie or anything else for a while.

Just before drifting off Alex realized that she hadn't gotten to sleep while it was still dark in a very long time.


	2. What Must Be Done

**Author's Note: So I think it's pretty obvious that this is an AU. Alex and Harper met at/go to a fictional boarding school that I made up. I'm not sure if I want to incorporate magic into the story or not… What do you guys think? Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy and review!**

"I think I'm gonna go off girls for a while."

Harper choked on her green tea, spitting it out all over the stairs they were currently sitting on. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she whipped her head around to the girl sitting beside her. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm taking a break. An intermission, if you will."

"But what does that even mean?" Harper pulled her backpack between her knees, sifting around the inside pockets for some napkins to wipe the juice off of herself. "Like, are you quitting cold turkey, or do you just mean that you're gonna only date boys or…"

Alex's abrupt laughter cut her off. "Date boys….that's a good one Harper. Even if I temporarily went insane and wanted to go there again" Alex made a disgusted face as the thought, "last time I checked this was an all-girls school so I think I'd be hard pressed to find a boy anywhere around here…unless I went for a teacher."

"I wouldn't put it past you" Harper grumbled. "But please don't do that because all the guy teachers here are either really old, or creepy, or both."

Alex wrapped her arm around her best friend. "Don't worry about it, I have no plans of pursuing any XY chromosomed beings in the near future, teachers or otherwise. I'm gonna lay off dating and concentrate on other things, you know the other hobbies I've to going on."

"Like what?" Harper was seriously hard pressed to come up with anything Alex spent her time doing besides pursuing girls, getting into trouble and sleeping.

"I have other interests!" Alex said hotly, standing up and shouldering her backpack. "Like…painting. I want to concentrate more on painting."

"Actually showing up to 6th period art class would help with that" Harper said, standing up as well. "I'm just curious, what brought about this sudden desire to stop seeing girls?"

Alex wasn't acting like herself today. It had literally blown Harper's mind to wake up and actually find her roommate sound asleep in her bed. And now this whole taking a break from girls thing. Something had happened last night and Harper was determined to find out what it was.

"I dunno" Alex said, a little too hastily. "I'm just sick of them. And let's face it, I kinda plowed through all the girls at Millbury that were worth going after. It's my own fault really, I should have paced myself more." With that she strode briskly off towards their first period history class.

Harper stared after her for a moment before hustling to catch up with her. "I will figure this out" she said to herself.

Alex took her regular seat at the back of Mrs. Costanzia's US History class, putting her feet up on the chair in front of her. It was weird to be awake and fully functional this early in the morning. Her eyes followed Harper as her best friend took her seat at the front of the classroom. For the first time ever Alex found herself appreciative of the alphabetical seating chart.

Harper wasn't stupid. She could definitely tell that something was off with her and the last thing Alex needed was for Harper to find out about Mitchie. Harper had and irritating knack for always knowing what the right thing to do was and Alex had a much easier time living in denial with her best friend kept comfortably in the dark.

Mitchie. At the thought of her, Alex's eyes flicked to her empty desk. She realized that she hadn't even asked what Mitchie was doing with her family because she had been so focused on a timely exit to push away her feelings.

Ugh. Letting her feet fall to the ground with a loud thud, Alex pressed her face to the cool expanse of desk. If only she had stuck to her regular routine. Love 'em and leave 'em had been the perfect motto, the perfect way to ensure that things never go too…complicated.

But there had been something about Mitchie, something different and Alex couldn't help but treat her differently from all the others. She was just such a great person and so beaut-…no, no. Thinking about how flawless she was wasn't helping matters. Alex pulled at her hair in vain.

She was so fucked. Getting any closer to Mitchie wasn't an option. It would just ruin both of them in the end. That's what always happens in relationships. No. The best thing to do was to move on, as difficult as that might be. She would move on and then things could go back to normal.

"Alex Russo, I swear if you're sleeping again in my class, I'm going to give you detention for a month!"

Alex's head shot up from the desk, her hands smoothing out her hair as she plastered an innocent smile on her face. "Of course not Mrs. Costanzia, I find the history of our beloved country far too riveting to even contemplate the idea of sleeping in your class."

The teacher frowned at Alex but turned around and continued to jot notes down on the board.

Alex sighed reaching into her bag and taking out her notebook. Opening it up she began to doodle where she had left off from the day previous. Tired or not, school was always a terrible waste of time in her eyes.

Lunch period found Alex and Harper sitting under their favorite tree on the Quad enjoying the cafeteria's grilled cheese sandwich and pasta salad respectfully. "God, Mrs. Costanzia has such a stick up her ass. I actually do well in her class too!"

"Well, I mean, she is pretty mean but at the same time, you do sleep in her class almost every day." Harper picked at her pasta salad, gagging slightly as she pulled out a long grey hair with her fork.

Alex watched Harper push her tray away before she spoke again. "Well it's not my fault that US History is literally the most boring subject on the planet. Actually, maybe it's Biology…or Algebra….or English….or Wood Shop. You know, it's not my fault that US History ties as one of the four most boring subjects on the planet."

"You took Wood Shop out of the mix?"

"Any class where you work with tools that can remove appendages just can't be considered boring, no matter how hard Mr. Monroe tries."

"Hi Alex."

Alex spit out a bite of grilled cheese sandwich at the sound of her voice.

"Oh and hi Harper."

"Hey Mitchie" Harper said, oblivious to the trouble Mitchie's sudden presence seemed to be causing Alex. "Oh since you weren't here first period Mrs. Costanzia had me take notes for you. Hold on, let me get them out of my bag."

"Thanks for doing that Harper."

As Harper rummaged around her bag for her US History notebook, Alex and Mitchie exchanged glances. Mitchie smiled at her which only made Alex frown. Her negative response made Mitchie frown as well, in confusion which made Alex feel bad. And suddenly she was mad at herself for feeling bad. It wasn't a good situation to be in.

Harper found the notes and looked up to hand them to Mitchie. "Hey are you ok?"

Mitchie plastered a smile on her face, giving Alex one more look before turning her gaze to Harper. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache. Thanks again for the notes. Uh…I've gotta go." She turned around and walked hurriedly away.

"Well that was weird."

Alex nodded distractedly. She had to end this. She had to. "Harper I've gotta go…uh…get something…that I forgot in Bio…my...charm bracelet."

"Charm bracelet? I've never even seen you wear one of those."

"Yeah, well, I got one and now I lost it…in the Bio room…" Alex stood up hastily, pulling her backpack over her shoulder. "Catch you later." And with that she powered off in the same direction Mitchie had gone leaving a very confused Harper in her wake.

A moment after she left something clicked in Harper's brain. "Ohhhh., I get it." She smiled to herself. "The dean's daughter? Really Alex? Jeez…I'm definitely gonna have to ask her about this later."

Alex caught sight of Mitchie as she slipped around the corner of the Science building. Dropping her bag she ran full speed after her, reaching out and grabbing her arm lightly to stop her. The force caused Mitchie to whip around making them only inches apart.

"W-what did I do?" Alex's heart ached at her words. Her soft brown eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. She really would be better off without her.

Swallowing hard, Alex's loosened her grip on the shorter girl. "Nothing, you didn't do anything Mitchie."

"Then why are you mad at me?" One of Mitchie's hands went to her hair, twirling a piece of it between her fingers nervously.

She was so God damned cute. Alex suddenly realized just how hard this was going to be. "It's just that…you see I…" For the first time in her life, words seemed to be failing her.

"What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me Alex. You can tell me anything." Mitchie reached out and cupped Alex's face in her hands.

Alex stared into the other girl's eyes hating herself already. "I know." She bent her head down, capturing Mitchie's lips in a kiss. Her fingers wrapped themselves in Mitchie's silky brown hair and for a moment, Alex let herself get lost. She smelled so good, like strawberries and honeysuckle.

With all the strength Alex possessed she broke the kiss and pushed Mitchie's warm body away from her. Mitchie looked at her, confused once more. "Mitchie…" Alex could keep her voice from shaking. "I-I can't see you anymore."

"What?" Mitchie took a step towards Alex but Alex backed away. "Why can't you see me anymore?"

"I said that wrong." Alex concentrated, forcing herself to be cold. "It's not that I can't. It's that I don't want to. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But…but…"

"It was fun while it lasted…but I'm bored now. So, I'm ending this." Mitchie began to back away but Alex grabbed her arm for a moment, pulling her close. "You were a good fuck. Nothing more."

Mitchie tore her arm from Alex's grasp and ran away but not before Alex could see the tears streaming down her face.

Alex couldn't move. She felt numb.

What had just happened? What had she just done?

But it was all for the best…wasn't it?

It was only when she tasted something salty on her lips that Alex realized she had been crying too.


	3. Four Months Ago

**Author's Note: I think I forgot to do a disclaimer, so first and foremost, I do not own/have the rights to anything even remotely associated with Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I know the last chapter was a real downer…so I decided to change things up a bit and explore how Mitchie and Alex even got in a relationship in the first place. It'll be much happier, I promise. And thanks for all the reviews! Here it is, enjoy and review!**

Alex shut the door to their room hard.

Harper grinned smugly to herself still staring down at her books. 'I know your secret Alex. I know just exactly what, or more specifically whom you've been doing all this time. And even though you totally broke your promise and kept it from me I can tell that you really care about her and I think that's a really big step for you."

As Harper looked up, her smile dropped. Alex was on the floor, curled into a ball and there were tears streaming down her face. In all the time Harper had known her, this was the first time she had ever seen her best friend cry.

Instantly she was by her best friend's side, hugging her tightly. "What happened?" She asked.

"I-I really thought it would be for the best. I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid."

"It's ok, I'm sure whatever you did can be fixed. Mitchie's reasonable, she'll forgive you."

"No, no you didn't see her face," Alex said, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking up at Harper. "I broke her heart. And…I think I broke mine too."

"So, you fell in love with her? Wow. I never thought I'd live to see the day that happened."

"I didn't say that" she said stubbornly, getting up and walking shakily over to her bed. Both girl sat down on it, silence over taking the room.

"I don't get it though. How did any of this even happen?"

Alex sighed looking at her best friend. "I've been keeping it from you all this time. You Do deserve the truth."

***Four Months Ago***

"I heard the new Dean of the school has a daughter that's gonna be in our grade."

"Really, that's nice Harper." Alex was only haphazardly listening to her best friend as she flipped through an old Seventeen magazine. "God everyone in this stupid magazine just looks like cartoons. Airbrushing has gotten way out of hand."

"God Alex, you're not even listening. You NEVER listen."

"Of course I do!" Alex slammed the magazine shut, turning to Harper. "I ALWAYS listen to you Harper and I am hurt, no, I am OFFENDED that you would think otherwise."

"Then what did I just say?"

"….Uh…" Harper raised an eyebrow giving Alex her best I-told-you-so look.

Before they could talk anymore, their teacher spoke. "Class, I'd like to introduce everyone to a new student who has just arrived here at Millbury Academy and will be joining our class for the rest of the year."

"This is her, this is the Dean's daughter" Harped hissed at Alex.

A girl stepped out from behind the teacher and stood boldly in front of the class, adopting a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres. You've probably all figured out that I'm the dean's daughter. I just transferred her from Choate where my Dad used to work. I'm really excited to get to know all of you! And..uh, I guess that's it."

"Thank you Miss Torres, please take a seat in the empty desk towards the back of the class."

Alex gave the girl a once over as she walked through the aisle, take a desk two places away from her own. She was cute. Really cute. "Mitchie Torres huh?" The fact that she was the Dean's daughter just happened to be extra sprinkles on a delectable cupcake that Alex definitely wanted a bite out of.

Class ended and Harper and Alex made their way across the Quad. "So what do you think of the new girl?" Alex asked casually.

"She seems nice, I guess. I didn't get much of an impression."

"She's cute right?"

"Yeah I guess she's—no. No, Alex, No."

"What?" Alex asked, smiling innocently.

"That's Dean Torres' daughter. You can't go after her. It could get you kicked out of school or something if things ended badly."

"God Harper, get off my case. I never said I was gonna go after her, I was just stating a fact. She's cute, you even agreed with me."

"Fine but just promise me that you won't go after her. Best friend promise me." Harper held up a pinky finger.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes and after a moment she took Harper's pinky in her own and squeezed it tight. "I promise, ok? Best friend promise."

"Good!" Harper smiled. "Now let's get to class."

The next day found Alex rushing to class, an activity that was pretty regular for her. As she tore down the steps of Wilshire, she made a hard left at the corner of building and suddenly collided with something hard.

The impact sent her tumbling to the ground. After a moment to get her bearings, Alex looked up to see what she hit and suddenly her mouth dropped.

Mitchie Torres was sprawled out on the grass in front of her, holding a hand to her face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Alex exclaimed, reached out and picking up Mitchie's discarded backpack. Alex couldn't help but think that it was fate. Of all the girls she could have run into… Though she had truly meant it when she had made her promise to Harper, Alex wasn't stupid. A person didn't just get into a brilliantly clichéd romance scenario and not take advantage of it. This hook-up was meant to be. "Here let me help you with…Oh God…"

Mitchie had removed her hand, revealing a very bloody mess.

This wasn't quite the romantic scenario Alex had in mind. In fact, the blood gushing from her nose onto her hands took the situation from clichéd to mildly if not exceptionally embarrassing/horrific.

"That's blood…" Mitchie said faintly as though she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings.

Acting quickly, Alex opened her back pack, pulling out a bandana and pressing it lightly to Mitchie's profusely bleeding nose. "Here, hold this to it. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Pulling on her backpack and then Mitchie's, Alex helped Mitchie up and slowly lead her in the direction of the infirmary.

Twenty minutes later found both girls sitting in the infirmary, Mitchie on a bed and Alex in a chair. Mitchie was pressing a cold compress to her now swollen nose.

"I am so sorry about this" Alex said for about the twenty-thousandth time.

Mitchie smiled, wincing slightly at the pain in caused her to do so. "Like I told you the last twenty times you apologized, don't worry about it."

"I just feel really bad. I mean, you lost a lot of blood. It looked like a battle had been fought out on that grass."

"It's nothing a few ice packs can't sure. By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. I'm Mitchie Torres." She stretched one of her hands out in Alex's direction.

Alex stared at the chipped nail polish on Mitchie's hand for a moment before reaching out and grasping it. "Alex Russo. Welcome to Millbury by the way."

"Thanks, Alex."

Alex had stared into Mitchie's warm, chocolate brown eyes drinking in her innocence. She blushed under Alex's gaze so she let it drop. There was just something about her that Alex had to try, had to completely envelop and make her own. Harper be damned.

**A/N: the back story will be a two parter.**


	4. Four Months Ago part 2

**Author's Note: Enjoy and Review!**

She decided to work on the Dean's daughter in secret, telling herself it would be ever more fun sneaking around if only to appease her guilt over lying to her best friend.

It started casually. Mitchie would come over to Alex's desk in class and talk to her because she was that sort of girl, friendly and confident. Alex worked her magic slowly but with, subtle deliberation, the way she wooed all of her girls.

Before long they were hanging out all the time, in secret of course. Alex had told Harper she was seeing a new girl but that the girl really didn't want to get a reputation one, for liking other girls and two for being easy. Harper believed her, of course, being the trusting friend that she was which made Alex feel all the more guilty.

But it was easy for Alex to forget all about her guilt when she was around Mitchie. It was the strangest thing but Alex found that she truly liked the dean's daughter. She was kind and sweet and so innocent-looking with her big brown eyes it hurt. And she made Alex laugh, something few people ever managed to do.

The first time it happened had caught Alex completely off-guard. Mitchie told a joke and laugher just seemed to bubble out of her, completely out of her control. In that moment Alex realized something about her was different but shrugged the thought off immediately.

After that she went at things even more intensely, in fact it was the next week that she decided to take things to the next level.

They were eating lunch again and Mitchie had strawberry juice on the side of her mouth.

"You got something there."

What? Where?" Mitchie licked her lips but missed the juice.

"No" Alex said. She reached out and gently pressed a finger to the other girl's skin. The shock of electricity at the touch surprised her but she concealed it well.

Mitchie didn't have the same trained composure and blushed deeply. Alex locked eyes with her as she brushed the juice away, bringing her finger back to her own lips and sucking on it slowly.

Involuntarily Mitchie's body moved closer. They were only inches apart and as Alex let her hand drop to her side she smiled.

Suddenly Mitchie stood up. "I'm s-sorry, I've gotta…" She didn't even finish her sentence before she was running away, her bag and lunch completely forgotten.

"What the fuck?" Alex stared after her for a second before sighing and begrudgingly getting up and running after her. "This girl is more trouble than she's worth" she muttered to herself, only half believing the words.

Mitchie ran into the science building and dashed into the 1st floor bathroom.

Alex smiled at this. She felt like a lioness stalking her prey. "Too easy." She pushed open the door, locking it behind her.

It was a small bathroom with only two stalls and a sink. Walking over to the handicapped stall, she lightly pressed against it, revealing Mitchie who was sitting on the floor, curled up into herself and hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

Entering the stall, Alex knelt down in front of her. "Hey" she said softly.

Mitchie looked up at her slowly. "I'm sorry I ran away from you."

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Alex joked, smiling at her.

"I don't know. Sometimes you scare me…"

"What? I'm sorry, I don't mean to" Alex said, hoping she was properly concealing the excitement in her voice.

"No…no, I'm sorry that's not right. It's not that you scare me, I like you, I like you a lot Alex."

"I like you too." Alex bit her cheek to stop from smiling. She was so close.

"It scares me how much I like you." She whispered, her hands falling to her sides.

Alex gently lifted Mitchie's chin with a hand. They locked eyes, brown to brown. "So what?" She said simply.

Suddenly Alex felt herself being jerked forward and suddenly the softest lips she had ever felt were on her own. Mitchie's hands gripped the collar of her shirt tightly, pulling her closer.

It was so unexpected that, for a moment, Alex forgot about her game entirely. She let Mitchie have complete control, something she had never done. Mitchie spread her knees, pulling Alex closer to her, close enough the feel the softness of her body and close enough to know that her hair smelled like strawberries.

Alex pressed her palms against the coolness of the bathroom wall. It grounded her, allowing her to take control once more. She slipped her tongue into Mitchie's mouth and wrapped her fingers in her long, wavy hair.

It felt like hours before she finally pulled away, gasping for breath. As she opened her eyes she smiled at Mitchie's disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks. She remembered the game again and now she was definitely making progress, enough progress to forget about her little slip up.

That night, when she had gotten back to the room, Harper had told her she looked like she was glowing. Alex told her she was seeing things.

After that it seemed like things just wouldn't slow down. Alex found herself in daily, heated make-out sessions with the dean's daughter and it was around that time that she started to sneak out at night.

PRESENT DAY:

As Alex thought about it, she realized she never really had a chance. All the signs had been there and she had just been too stupid to comprehend them.

And so she was crying on the floor of her dorm, telling Harper about the greatest thing that had ever happened to her but she had been too stupid to realize it at the time.

"It's obvious what you have to do, Alex." Harper said, handing her another tissue.

"What? What is so God damned obvious Harper?"

"You have to get her back, duh."


	5. Why

**Author's Note: You guys, thank you so much for all the positive response! It really makes me feel good about my writing, I'm so glad you like it! I absolutely LOVE writing from Alex's POV but I think I'm gonna try out Mitchie's to change things up. Bear with me! As always, enjoy and review!**

As Mitchie looked at Alex from across the Quad she tried to suppress the shudder that involuntarily wracked her body. She could still feel Alex's hands on her skin, tenderly blazing trails of fire down her abdomen and beyond. She had been so quietly passionate, an artist…

But that was all over now. Alex Russo had come into her life and whipped her insides around like a full-blown tornado and just as fast as she had appeared, she disappeared.

Well, not "disappeared" Mitchie thought regretfully as she quickly glanced across the Quad once more.

Alex was lazily sprawled out on the grass, looking effortlessly gorgeous as always. She was talking to Harper and as she did, she smiled. And it was like nothing had ever happened. Like Mitchie had never happened. Like they were still two complete strangers how had never shared anything let alone the deep and emotional connection Mitchie was sure had happened between the two girls.

Or maybe she had been imagining things the whole time, blinded by her own desire and infatuation. After all, she had just been a good fuck. Nothing more.

Her heart still ached as she replayed Alex's cold words in her head and Mitchie wondered if she would ever recover.

She groaned in frustration, turning on her heels and walking purposefully in the opposite direction of Alex Russo. She was so tired of being _that _girl. That sad, pathetic girl hung up on someone who had brutally stomped all over her heart. She was better than that. She had to be.

Mitchie found herself on the familiar path to the Dean's house, her house. Opening the front door she stepped inside, taking a moment to compose herself and mask her sadness. She would love to talk to her Mom about how she was feeling but it was so complicated.

"Hi Mom" she said, smiling brightly as she passed her Mom in the kitchen on the way to the stairs.

"Hi honey! Oh, your Father has a meeting tonight so I'm just gonna heat up the leftovers from last night for you and me, ok?"

"Sounds good Mom" Mitchie said, pausing at the base of the stairs. Maybe she could tell her. I mean, her Mom loved her right? And that love was strong, stronger than most things. Maybe she wouldn't even care that her daughter was a…

What was she? Not a lesbian. At least she didn't think so. Mitchie had never been attracted to girls until Alex. Was she bi-sexual? Or just Alex-sexual? No. There was no way she could tell her Mom anything when she barely understood things herself.

"How was school Mitch?"

Her Mom's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. "Great, great. I got that math test back today, 100%."

"Good for you baby!"

"Thanks. Uh, I'm really tired though Mom. I think I'm gonna go up to my room and take a nap." Mitchie faked a yawn.

"Ok, I'll call up to you when I get dinner on the table."

"Ok." Mitchie took the stairs two at a time, shutting the door to her room and collapsing onto her soft mattress.

"Why?' The word floated out of her mouth and was met with silence. It was the question that had been on Mitchie's mind ever since Alex had broken up with her.

Why did she pick her of all people? Why was making Mitchie fall for her such an amusing game?

Mitchie could feel her frustration bubbling in the pit of her stomach. It was almost too much to bear. Rolling over she pressed her face to her pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could. As dramatic as she felt about the action, it did make her feel a little better.

Sitting up in bed, her eyes went to the piano that sat across from her. It had been forever since she played and suddenly all Mitchie wanted was to crank out a little Mozart or Brahms. Maybe she'd go for something more contemporary, Vanessa Carlton might do, or maybe a Mitchie Torres original.

For the first time since the break-up she felt excited. Popping up she went over to the piano and sat down. As her fingers touched the keys it felt like coming home after on a long trip.

She wasn't sure what made her do it but suddenly she was playing the beginning chords to one of the song she had written herself and then she was singing her lyrics, her voice and the piano blending to fill the silent room. She was playing the song with caution as though it might cause the world to come crumbling down but she wasn't sure why.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?_

_"You have a beautiful voice."_

The words were a whisper in her ear, floating through her mind seemingly unprovoked and the sound of Alex's voice in her head made Mitchie mess up. Her hands slipped off the keys with an unpleasant chord that echoed in the room.

Suddenly she realized why she was so hesitant to play the song. The memory came rushing back to her with a force that knocked the wind from her lungs. Her skin was tingling again at the memory of Alex's touch.

_"You have a beautiful voice." Alex whispered softly in her ear, placing a delicate kiss at the base of her neck._

_At the piano bench Mitchie leaned in Alex's body. "You think?"_

_"I know" Alex said confidently, placing another kiss in the same spot._

_Mitchie giggled quietly. "You know…I've never played or sang for anyone before._

_"So I'm your first?" Alex said, a hint of amusement in her voice._

_"Yes" she said quietly, blushing deeply._

_"I'm honored." Alex kissed her neck again but this time didn't pull away, her lips sucking gently at Mitchie's pulse point. Her arms wrapped around her body and slid beneath the hem of Mitchie's t-shirt._

_A low moan escaped Mitchie's lips and it surprised her. She had never heard herself sound so…sexual before._

_Alex seemed to take it as a sign of encouragement as her hands slid further up her t-shirt, lightly stroking her abdomen as they made their way to the edge of her bra._

_"Wait, wait." Mitchie's hands gripped Alex's, pushing them away. She turned completely around on the bench so that she was facing the other girl. _

_Alex's eyes were dark with desire and it both scared and excited Mitchie."We can't do this. Not here. My parents are just down the hall."_

_Without a word Alex turned, heading for the door. Mitchie thought she was leaving and her heart plummeted. She was so distressed about it that she barely comprehended as Alex shut the door to her room and locked it._

_She walked back over to her and stood directly in front of her. Alex's hands went to Mitchie's hair, fingers tangling themselves in the soft brown locks. Tilting Mitchie's head upwards, she bent down until they were only an eyelash width apart. "I'll keep you quiet" she whispered. "I promise." And then Alex kissed her,_

_Mitchie melted into the kiss immediately. In that moment she would have jumped out the window if Alex had wanted her to. Her body had completely surrendered._

_Alex broke the kiss and with steady hands, slowly pulled Mitchie's t-shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Then she pulled off her own shirt._

_Mitchie stared at Alex's trim figure, the familiar ache of desire winding its way from the pit of her stomach down between her legs. Alex smirked, bending down and kissing her again._

_She didn't know how it happened but suddenly they were on her bed and she was straddling Alex, kissing her fiercely as her hands explored the smooth expanse of the other girl's back._

_Alex removed her bra so stealthily Mitchie didn't even know it was gone until Alex began massaging her breast with one of her hands, running her nipple slowly between her thumb and forefinger._

_"Oh God…"Mitchie could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence. Pleasure clouded her mind._

_Soon they had stripped each other of all their clothes. Alex pushed Mitchie deep into the mattress, her hand running from her cheek, down past her stomach to her center._

_Mitchie gasped. She stared up at Alex, reaching up with a hand and pushing strands of her long hair behind her ear. Alex met her gaze and Mitchie was sure that no one have ever cared about her more._

_Alex kept her promise and pressed her hand to Mitchie's mouth as she came. Snuggling against her, completely spent, Mitchie pressed her lips lightly to Alex's ear. "I love you" she mumbled quietly against her ear, sleeping fast overtaking her._

_"I love you too" she heard Alex clearly say right before she drifted off to sleep, the happiest she had ever been in her entire life._

Mitchie didn't know when she had started crying, or for how long but her tears stained the piano keys slick with her salty despair.

She let her head fall to the keys, her arms wrapping protectively around herself. The action created the most sorrowful chord that echoed throughout the room and carried out the window and into the world.

"Why?"

**A/N: Oof, that was a really sad one… Hope you guys liked it thought! The next chapter should be more uplifting.**


	6. Detention

**Author's Note: You guys are the best! Loving all the positive feedback, enjoy and review! Oh and this is another chapter from Mitchie's POV.**

It was Monday. They had broken up the previous Friday and Alex didn't look nearly as put together up close as she did from far away.

Mitchie had been dreading first period the way someone dreads piano recitals and class presentations and awkward family reunions. After crying her eyes out all weekend long the last thing she wanted to do was face Alex looking as cool and composed as ever.

Hoping this was a Monday class that Alex had deemed as optional attendance she had entered US History with teeth gritted and fingers crossed. But what she encountered completely surprised her.

Alex was sitting in her desk but it wasn't the Alex Russo Mitchie knew. No, this Alex was different. Her long hair, normally shiny and full of body lay flat against her scalp, dried out and lifeless. Dark circles lined her eyes as though she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. Her eyes themselves were what surprised Mitchie the most. Alex's dark brown gaze was always fiery, full of passion and mischief. There was life in her eyes. But not now. As Mitchie looked at her it was like every emotion had been sucked from her irises leaving her dead on the inside.

For a moment all she wanted to do was rush to the other girl's side and pull her into a warm embrace. But then she remembered. Things weren't like that anymore. Alex had broken her heart and she should be reveling in any pain she might be going through. So Mitchie sat down in her seat and tried to do just that.

But she couldn't.

"Miss Torres, what year did Edgar J. Hoover take office?"

Mitchie blinked a few times before looking up at the teacher. "I'm sorry what did you say Mrs. Costanzia?"

"Edgar J. Hoover, what year did he take office."

"Umm…" Mitchie's mind was blank. She had done the reading over the weekend but all she could think about was Alex.

"That's it. You all think you can just coast through my class this year, don't you? Well I'm putting an end to that right now. Miss Torres, you were blatantly not paying attention in class today, detention, my office, after school."

"But Mrs. Costanzia, that's really not fair I-"

"Do you want to make it a week's worth Miss Torres?"

Mitchie sighed in defeat. "No Mrs. Costanzia. See you this afternoon."

Mitchie had never gotten a detention in her entire life. As she walked down the hall towards Mrs. Costanzia's office she wondered how it would go. Maybe she'd just be allowed to work on her homework. That would be alright.

Opening the door she found the teacher sitting at her desk grading papers.

"Hi Mrs. Costanzia."

"Hello Miss Torres. Please take a seat." She motioned towards the seat across from her. Mitchie sat down, letting her backpack slide off her shoulder to the ground.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Costanzia, how long does detention last?" As she asked the question, Mitchie bent down, rummaging around her bag for her notebook and a pen. Maybe she could get some good lyric writing done.

"It should be about two hours. Ah, welcome back Miss Russo. Your usual seat I presume?"

At the sound of Alex's name Mitchie tried to sit up but hit her head on the bottom of the desk. "Ow" she said, shutting her eyes as fireworks of color seemed to burst before her.

"Are you ok?"

Mitchie opened her eyes and looked up at Alex. Her heart was suddenly beating so fast. Alex looked legitimately concerned but Mitchie wanted to learn from her mistakes.

"Fine" she said coldly.

Alex sighed, nodding as she walked over to the corner where another chair was propped against the wall.

Despite everything, having Alex directly behind her, watching her made Mitchie uneasy. Of course this would happen to her, it was just her luck.

"Alright, you're the only two for today. I really need to go talk to Mr. Powers about next week's joint classes and project so I'm trusting Miss Torres to keep everything in order. Being the Dean's daughter, I'm sure you'll set a good example for Miss Russo."

With that, Mrs. Costanzia rushed hurriedly out of the room leaving Mitchie and Alex. Alone. Together.

The door slammed shut and Mitchie swallowed, hard. Maybe two hours wouldn't be such a long time. Maybe if she just concentrated on other things she could forget Alex was even there.

But as she began flipping through random notes in her notebook she realized quite quickly that this would not be the case. In the silence of the room she could hear Alex breathing. It wasn't overly loud or anything, the room was just quiet enough that the soft sound of her inhaling and exhaling was very VERY noticeable.

It was almost an hour in before the silence was broken.

"Mitchie." Mitchie decided to pretend she hadn't heard anything even though she knew it was a ridiculous and childish thing to do. She had the right to be ridiculous. And childish.

"Mitchie." Alex's voice was soft but firm. It was only when Mitchie really read into it that she could hear the slight pleading quality.

She bent her head and stared down harder at the blank page of her notebook. She concentrated on it like she had never done before until her vision was blurry.

"Mitchie." The voice was so close it made Mitchie jump in her seat. She looked up. Apparently she had been concentrating so hard that she hadn't noticed that Alex had come to be standing directly in front of her.

"What?" She asked hastily, trying to play off her surprise.

Alex sighed deeply and Mitchie couldn't help but notice how much sadness seemed to weight down her dark eyes. "I really, I really need to…"

"Need to what? Spit it out already." Mitchie knew she was being a bitch. She couldn't help it.

"I need to talk to you." Alex bent forward, brushing a strand of her long hair behind her ears.

"We're talking now, aren't we?'

For the first time in what Mitchie was sure her entire life, Alex Russo was flustered. She cleared her throat. "Well, yeah but I…"

Mitchie sighed impatiently.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I'm an idiot."

"Old news."

"I got scared. You started to mean so much more to me than I ever could have imagined and so I panicked. I couldn't handle the idea of actually caring about you, I don't know why. I'm fucked up, I just…"

"Yeah!" Mitchie finally exploded. "You did fuck up. You broke my heart, Alex. And now you want it back? Just like that? Are you serious? Are you really that stupid? How could I ever trust you again?" Her eyes were tearing up now.

"Mitchie, please…" Alex was suddenly cupping her face in her hands and it looked like she was about to cry too. "I said terrible things to you. I'll never forgive myself. I need you. You're so much more than a decent fuck to me. I love you. I love you Mitchie."

Alex kissed her and for a moment Mitchie let it happen because it was so nice and so familiar.

But then her brain reacted. She bit down hard on Alex's lip until she tasted coppery blood and she pushed Alex away with all her might.

"I can't, I can't!" She yelled. Standing up she grabbed her stuff and without looking back, rushed out of the room.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Costanzia asked as Mitchie rushed past her.

Alex looked up at her from the ground. A shaky hand went to her own lip and she put it in front of her face, staring at her own blood on the tips of her fingers.

"I fucked up." She whispered. "I really fucked up."


	7. Lock In Confessions

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a while. I got really swamped with school. Thanks for all the reviews, love you all! Enjoy and review!**

Alex lay motionless upon her bed. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest, Harper would have thought she had up and died.

"The kitchen only had frozen peas." Harper said, as she shut the door to their room behind her.

Alex sat up, catching the frozen pack of peas tossed her way and pressing them to her swollen lip. "I'm such an idiot. She'll never talk to me again."

"Not your brightest moment, that's for sure. I can't believe you kissed her."

"I know." Alex groaned. "I have absolutely no idea how to fix this." Alex flopped back down on her bed, shutting her eyes tight as though doing this would make the entire world disappear.

It was hell. There was simply no other way to describe what Alex was living through. She had become the cliché that she hated the most; jilted lover, unable to eat or sleep, living out complete misery.

And it wasn't just how pathetic she was living. No matter if she was sleeping or awake she saw Mitchie everywhere. Everywhere. She literally saw her on the face of every brunette girl in the school. It was torture in its worst form.

"Alex you should really try and get some sleep, you look a little…tired."

"Trust me Harper, if it was that easy then I would be asleep as we speak. It's my fault though. I've got no one to blame but myself."

Harper sighed. She had absolutely no idea what to do for her best friend. It was so hard to see Alex so utterly destroyed. She was practically a different person.

Alex stared back at her best friend, the pity in her eyes almost too much to bear. Alex hated feeling so weak, so emotional. Exhausted, her eyes began to droop, the frozen peas sliding slowly down her face as her head fell against the pillow.

The second her lids had closed she saw Mitchie. Her face morphed from heartbroken to angry in a matter of seconds and Alex could only study the hatred in her beautiful brown eyes for so long before it became too much.

Opening her eyes, Alex shot up in her bed at lightning speed. "Fuck" she hissed. "I can't live like this."

"You've just got to keep on trying Alex. Don't give up."

"I know. I know." Sighing, Alex put the frozen peas down, tentatively touching her lip and gritting her teeth at the sharp pain. She had always had a pretty good tolerance for pain. It was all mind games, focusing on the clarity of the brain. Forget the wounds, forget the pain. If only emotional pain was as simple.

The next day found Alex's lip swelled to twice its size. Upon entering class, she made a point of looking like a serious bitch so as not to attract any questions. As she passed her desk, Alex chanced a glance in Mitchie's direction. Their gazes locked for the briefest moment. Mitchie's face was blank. If she felt even the slightest bit bad for what she had done, she wasn't showing it.

Alex collapsed into her seat. She stared at the back of Mitchie's head feeling more defeated than ever.

"Mrs. Costanzia, may I go to the restroom?"

"Yes Miss Torres but be quick about it."

Mitchie stood up and walked out of the room, Alex's eyes following her until she was out the door. Suddenly Harper's words were echoing in her mind. _"You've just got to keep on trying Alex. Don't give up."_

Her best friends words gave her wearied body strength. Standing up, she briskly walked down the isle, hoping to catch Mitchie while she was still in the hallway.

"Miss Russo, what do you think you're doing?"

"Bathroom Mrs. C, I really really have to go. Bad omelets" Alex explained hurriedly as she rushed out of the room. Raising her pace to a slight jog, Alex ran down the hallway, praying that she could still fix the mess she'd made.

Turning the corner she almost ran into Mitchie. Stopping abruptly, she tentatively reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Mitchie turned around but upon seeing who had tapped her she immediately frowned. "What Alex?"

"Mitchie. Please, I'm so sorry about the way I acted yesterday."

"You're sorry for a lot of things, apparently."

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot. Just, please. At the very least, let me apologize the right way."

Mitchie sighed deeply, her eyes falling to the ground.

Alex swallowed hard hoping that it was progress that she at least hadn't bitten her again yet.

Before either girl could do or say anything else a loud alarm sounded. Both of them looked up, bewildered.

"What the hell?" Alex said, looking around. "Are we having a fucking fire drill right now?"

Further down the hall, a teacher opened their door, looking out. "Hey! You two girls need to get in a classroom right now. We're having a lock-in drill and everyone needs to be secured in a classroom.

"Right." Without thinking, Alex grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her into the nearest classroom, shutting the door behind them.

The classroom was empty and dark. Both girls were suddenly very aware of their aloneness and the feel of each other's hands. It was with much reluctance that Alex let Mitchie's hand go, having learned from yesterday's mistake. Control was everything.

Walking over to the window, she separated the blinds, looking outside. "A lock-in, of course that's what we're having right now. Jesus Christ. I wonder how long this'll take." Turning back around, she faced Mitchie once more. "I don't know what I can do to fix this, to fix us. But I know that it's all I can do is try, I've got to or I'll just go crazy. I've fucked up. A lot. I know and I don't blame you for hating me. I deserve it. But, I really need you to know that I was honest to God lying to you when I pushed you away." That day behind the science building felt like it had been years ago. It was hard for Alex to believe that there had been a time in her life that she hadn't felt like complete shit. "It's stupid but I was scared. So scared because you actually mean something to me. I…I loved…love you." She sighed running a hand through her long hair. "I'm so sorry."

She said it for what felt like the millionth time but for some reason this time felt different. Maybe it was because Mitchie was really looking at her then and it might have been wishful thinking but she didn't look quite as angry anymore.

They stared at each other for a while. Alex didn't mind because anything was better than tears in her book.

Finally Mitchie spoke. "Does it hurt?"

The question caught Alex off guard. For a split second she thought she might be talking about her aching heart but knew better. "What do you mean?'

"Your lip." Mitchie took a small step towards her. "It's pretty swollen."

"Oh. No, it's…it's fine, I guess. Nothing to write home about."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for things to go that far."

Alex sighed, shaking her head. "Stop it. You don't have anything to apologize for. I was out of line."

Mitchie took another tentative step. They were close now. Only a desk stood between them. "You really hurt me Alex, so much. I should hate you, I really should. You definitely deserve it."

Alex bowed her head in shame. It was over. She had pushed away the only girl she had ever loved and now she was gone for good. Tears formed in her dark eyes, trickling down her cheeks. Reaching a hand up to her face, Alex was about to brush the tears away when a hand firmly gripped her wrist.

Looking up, she found Mitchie standing right in front of her now. Pushing the hand back down to her side, she studied Alex's tear stained face. With a shaking hand she reached out and grazed Alex's cheek. Her finger followed the path the tear had fallen until it was wiped away. It continued across her face until she was gently tracing the bruise at her lips.

Alex didn't dare to say anything. She stood perfectly still as though the slightest movement would scare Mitchie away and it probably would have. Her touch was white hot against her skin, making goose bumps erupt all over.

Finally Mitchie's had went still. The girls stared at each other and Alex's only measurement of time was the rapid thumps of her heartbeat.

"I…I can't." Mitchie said. "I should hate you but I just can't." Tears were falling down her cheeks now but Alex was still too scared to do anything. "You don't know how hard I tried to hate you Alex. It's no good, my heart just won't listen."

And then they were kissing, Mitchie crashing her lips against Alex's and tangling her fingers in long strands of dark hair.

Alex felt like she must have died somewhere along the line because it was just too good to be true. She let her hands rest lightly at Mitchie's hips, afraid if she held her too tight that she would shatter into a million pieces all over the floor.

It was only at the sound of the door opening that they broke apart. Breathing hard both girls stared up at the teacher who had just walked in.

He looked suspicious for a moment but seemed to be willing to drop it. "Um, girls the lock-in has been completed. You can return to your class now. It was a very successful drill."

Both girls nodded and the teacher left.

"So," Alex ventured. "Where does all this leave us?"

Mitchie sighed deeply, unconsciously touching her bruised lips. "I don't know."


	8. Miss Tyler

**Author's Note: It's been a while but I've got some free time now, so I thought I'd come back to this. Enjoy and Review!**

"Hey!" Alex pulled Mitchie back from the crowd of girls that rushed up the stairs to their classrooms. "Come here." She pulled Mitchie over to the side of the steps where they were hidden from sight. Alex licked her lips as she stared into Mitchie's soft brown eyes. "Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi," Mitchie replied. Alex's gaze was something that she could never take lightly. There was so much passion in her eyes and all of it was for her. But these days Mitchie found herself at a constant war between wanting to trust her and protecting her own heart from being broken again.

It had been three weeks since the lock-down. Slowly but surely things were coming back together. Neither of them dared to mention the "g-word", girlfriend, but their behavior was almost back to the way it had been before.

Before. Alex sighed deeply. What she wouldn't have given to be able to just erase all of the pain she caused. It stung to see Mitchie's distrust reflected in her eyes. Alex kissed her then, her hands finding Mitchie's hips as she pressed her against the cold stone of the steps. Mitchie's hands wrapped easily around the taller girl's neck and they stayed like that, together, until the bell rang.

"Shit," Alex hissed, regretfully pulling out of the kiss. She tilted her head and smirked at Mitchie's puffy lips. She just looked so damn cute. "Sorry, I'm always getting you in trouble." She pulled Mitchie up the stairs and only let go of her hand as they entered the classroom.

For the first time ever, Mrs. Costanzia was late. The class waited fifteen minutes before the Headmaster, Mitchie's Dad, came into the room.

Mitchie waved and her Dad gave her a smile and a wink before turning his attention to the entire class. "Good morning to you all. I'm sure everyone is wondering what has happened to Mrs. Costanzia."

"Not really…" Alex mumbled under her breath.

"Well I'm sorry to say that she's taking the rest of the semester off for personal reasons. I know that she will be missed dearly by all of you."

"Again, not really…" Alex said, slouching down in her seat and quietly humming _ding dong the witch is dead_.

"This of course means that you will have a substitute teacher taking over for the rest of your semester and we have been very fortunate to find a simply lovely replacement on short notice. She's just finished her history degree and she's actually an alumnus of Millbury Academy. Please give a warm welcome to your new American History teacher, Miss Tyler."

Suddenly Alex's heart was beating fast. It couldn't be. There was no way. She was never supposed to see her again. That chapter was closed. But despite all of that, Tess Tyler waltzed into the room.

She looked almost the same, maybe a little more beautiful if that was possible. Her long blonde hair swayed as she walked confidently to the center of the room, her heels clicking with every step. "Hello class." She waved. Alex tried not to notice the way her skirt showed off her long, tanned legs or how the tight shirt she was wearing complemented her curves in the best way. "I'm thrilled that Headmaster Torres is giving me this opportunity and I'm looking forward to getting to know each and everyone of you." Her smile was bright as she took in the class. For a second their eyes met, cool, brilliant blue to darkened, hard coal. A small smile curved at Tess's lips and Alex sunk further into her seat, feeling utterly helpless.

The class was short since Miss Tyler hadn't drawn up a teaching plan yet for the class so they got out early. Alex bolted from the room the second she had a chance. She ran out of the building and down the steps. Stopping suddenly she leaned against a tree and then threw-up. Breathing heavy, she kept her head bowed, clutching the trunk of the tree for all that she was worth.

A gentle hand at her back made Alex straighten out, she turned to find Mitchie standing there looking concerned. "Alex, are you ok?"

Alex stared at Mitchie for a moment. She knew she should tell Mitchie everything but the she didn't want to lose her again. "Uh…yeah, I'm fine. I just started feeling really sick at the end of class. Harper's sick so I might be getting what she has."

"Oh, do you want me to get you anything?" She was being so kind, Alex just wanted to die.

"No, no." She backed away slowly from her. "I really think I should just go back to my room and try to rest. Thank you though."

"Ok." Mitchie pulled Alex to her and tried to kiss her but Alex turned her head so that her lips landed on Alex's cheek.

"I don't want you to get sick" Alex said weakly. She let herself lean against Mitchie for a moment, taking in her smell and the feel of her before turning and leaving without another word.

Alex walked back to her room as fast as she could, her mind whirling with too many thoughts. Opening her door, she walked over to Harper's sleeping form and shook her. "Harper, wake up!"

"Whaaat?" A groggy Harper turned over, looking up at Alex. "C'mon Alex, you know I'm sick. Damn you, let me rest in peace!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just, this is really important. And really bad."

"Ok, ok, what is it?" Alex's tone got Harper to sit up in bed, suddenly looking much more awake. "Is it about Mitchie, did you do something to mess up again?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Alex walked over to her bed and sat down. "Mrs. Costanzia…she won't be around for the rest of the semester, personal issues or something…I dunno…"

"But shouldn't you be happy about that? Like, really happy?"

"Let me finish. So Headmaster Torres comes in and he's talking about how we're fortunate to find a replacement and blah blah blah. He introduces her and…and…" Alex went silent. It was too much.

"And what?" Harper leaned forward, curiosity eating at her.

"Tess Tyler." Alex fell back onto her bed, pressing her hands to her face and groaning.

"No. You can't be serious. Tess Tyler? THE Tess Tyler is our new American History teacher? Like the senior girl who stomped all over your poor little freshman heart and ruined you until Mitchie came along?"

Alex nodded slowly. "Yeah, THAT Tess Tyler."

"But, it's only been two years since she's graduated. How can she be teaching us?"

"She's got an associates degree I think and the school is desperate. Shit Harper, how am I gonna face her every day? Just thinking about her makes me want to puke. What am I gonna tell Mitchie?"

Harper got up and walked over to Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out Alex, don't worry. And you should tell Mitchie the truth. Be honest with her."

"Yeah, you're right. I should. It's the right thing to do. Dammit, why is the right thing always so much harder?"

"I'm proud of you Alex. Looks like my wittle baby's growing up?" Harper pinched one of Alex's cheeks playfully, laughing as Alex swatted her hand away.

"Shut up Harper."

That night Alex snuck into Mitchie's room. She hadn't done it since before they had broken up and it felt surreal climbing through her window again. For a moment she stood beside Mitchie's bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, Alex almost didn't want to wake her.

Reaching out with a tentative hand she let her fingers run through Mitchie's soft hair. "Mitchie…" She whispered.

Mitchie stirred, her body turning to face Alex. Her eyes opened a little and a sleepy grin spread across her face. "Alex."

Alex bent over, resting her elbows on the bed. "Mitchie I've got to talk to you about something."

Mitchie didn't seem to hear her or didn't care because all she did was cup Alex's cheeks with her hands. Alex opened her mouth to protest but then Mitchie kissed her. Their tongues massaged each other gently and Alex found herself giving in to being pulled on top of Mitchie.

Her hands seemed to be everywhere, sliding under Alex's t-shirt and pulling at the waistband to her sweats. Alex wanted to resist, really she did but Mitchie made her weak, like play-doh that she could mold whatever way she wanted. Finally with a growl of annoyance Alex completely gave in. She pushed Mitchie's hands away pinning them above her head. Their eyes locked as Alex slid her hand beneath Mitchie's night gown, dragging her finger's against the soft skin of her thigh until they reached her center.

When Alex brushed her hand against Mitchie's panties she was rewarded with a deep, guttural moan. She was wet already and it was driving Alex wild. She bent down and kissed her, rough, like she was marking territory. Mitchie's hands pulled at Alex's t-shirt, sliding it up over her head and throwing it aside. She rolled both of their bodies over so that she was now the one on top.

Mitchie didn't usually take control and it excited Alex more than anything. Bending over, Mitchie pressed a wet kiss to Alex's neck, biting at spot where her pulse beat as her hands cupped her breasts ands squeezed them gently.

Alex gasped. "God, I love you" she whispered throatily. She felt Mitchie's lips curve into a smile against her skin.

Later, much later Mitchie collapsed onto Alex, completely spent. Breathing hard she pressed her lips against Alex's ear. "I love you too." Her voice was rough with emotion and Alex felt like she could just melt into a puddle of happiness.

She would tell her about Tess tomorrow. Putting it off one day wouldn't hurt.


	9. Past in Present

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, read and review!**

Alex blinked a few times, staring up at Mitchie's familiar ceiling. Stretching, she groaned and tried to turn over only to find her girlfriend pressed against her chest, still very much asleep. Alex smiled, gently running her fingers through Mitchie's soft hair. She couldn't bring herself to wake her, not yet.

Sighing deeply she let her head sink deep into her pillow, her brown furrowing. She had to tell Mitchie about Tess today. "Fuck," she muttered, "I hate being a better person." The last thing she felt like doing was poking at a scab that had never quite healed. And then of course there was the whole Tess-being-her-teacher problem. "Double fuck."

"What about fucking…" Mitchie said, stirring at her side.

Alex turned to her head to look at her. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Morning, beautiful."

"Hey," Mitchie frowned for a moment making Alex freeze up. Shifting her body weight, she straddled Alex, her finger reaching out and smoothing her brow. "Smile."

Alex chuckled. "You're hilarious when you wake up." Pulling her downward, Alex cupped Mitchie's cheek and kissed her. "So, I'm thinking we just forget about class and stay in bed all day, ok?"

"I'd love to but I'd hate to ruin my perfect attendance. They give out a certificate at the end of the year, you know."

"I did not know that," Alex said fake pouting as Mitchie rolled off of her and sat up. "Of course, I did rack up a record breaking 27 absences last year."

"What? How have you not been expelled?"

"Well," Alex sat up and leaned against Mitchie, running her fingers through the other girl's hair, "I can be very charming when I want to. I also might have lied about having mono."

Mitchie let her hand rest over Alex's for a moment. "You're bad."

"Very."

"Oh my God!" Mitchie jumped up from bed, causing Alex to fall forward onto the mattress. "What the hell?"

"Alex we're so late for class!"

Looking at the clock for the first time, she realized that they were a good twenty-five minutes late for first period. And she still hadn't told Mitchie about Tess yet. "Shit."

Fifteen minutes later found them both bursting into first period while Miss Tyler was clearly in the middle of a lecture.

"Miss Torres and Miss…Russo, correct?" Tess's eyes lingered on Alex, an amused smile pulling at her lips.

"Yes ma'am, we are so so sorry!" Mitchie said.

"I assumed so since you were the only two I marked absent, thirty minutes ago. Are you both aware that you're thirty minutes late?"

"Again, we're so sorry. It won't ever happen again."

"We'll talk about it after class, please take your seats."

"Didn't we just talk about it now?" Alex didn't mean to say it out loud but she didn't regret it. The class gave a collective gasp and Mitchie elbowed her before pulling her towards their desks.

Alex took her seat, glaring up at Tess. It was all coming back to her. Tess thrived on power. She loved bossing people around; wrapping them around her French-manicured finger and making them bow to her will.

Class went by painfully slow and Alex took her time as the rest of the room emptied. Shouldering her backpack, she lazily walked up to the front of the room where Mitchie was already standing, apologizing profusely to Tess, who was nodding will fake understanding.

"Yes, yes, well Miss Torres I've seen your record and I know that it has been flawless since you transferred to Millbury so I'm willing to let this one instance slide. But if it happens again, know that there will be consequences. Unfortunately for you, miss Russo, you won't be so lucky." Alex shrugged. "You can leave now Miss Torres and please shut the door behind you."

Mitchie gave Alex a small smile before she left. The door clicked and Alex turned her head back to Tess.

"So, Alex, it's been a while huh?"

"Not quite long enough, Miss Tyler." Alex said, offering a fake smile.

Tess laughed, sitting down behind her desk. "You always were a feisty one, even as a little freshman. Take a seat please.

"I'd rather stand, thanks."

"Alex, I'm your teacher now. That means you should really do what I ask. I say this for your own good."

Begrudgingly, Alex sat down in the chair next to Tess's desk. "So, what's gonna be by punishment, ma'am."

"Aw Alex, can't we catch up first? Two years is a long time, people change. Just look at you, even more beautiful than you used to be. Tell me about your life. Tell me about Mitchie, is she good in the sack?"

Alex stared at her incredulously. "What did you just say?"

"Come on, it's obvious. The way you stare at her in that lovesick, puppy dog kind of way. You used to look at me like that, you know."

"Fuck you, Tess."

"Ooh, you really can't talk to a teacher that way."

"So you're going sit there and talk to me like you didn't fuck up my whole life two year ago?"

"God," Tess groaned, flipping her blond mane of hair over one shoulder, "why do you have to be so melodramatic. It must be a teen thing."

"You fucked me up bad Tess, real bad. I almost killed myself and you just didn't give a fuck." Alex was trembling now. "I didn't mean anything to you, did I, just your little freshman play-thing."

She flinched as Tess's hand touched her knee. It was just the tips of her fingers but it was enough to make Alex tingle all over. "Deep down, you know that's not true Alex. I cared about you a lot, I still do."

Pushing her hand away, Alex stood up.

"Well I think detention for a month should break you of your tardiness, don't you?"

Alex shook her head. "I'll say it again, fuck you, Tess."

"Let's make it two months, actually, to cure that dirty mouth of yours as well." Tess smiled and in that moment she just looked evil. "Alright, you may go." She waved her off with a hand. "See you in my office, promptly at 3:30."

Alex growled, stomping away and slamming the door behind her. Walking down the hall, she turned a corner and almost ran into Mitchie.

"So how did it go?"

"Detention for two months" Alex said, trying to get her emotions in check.

"Oh Alex, you really shouldn't have talked back to her. Teachers always make it worse when you do that." She rubbed Alex's back sympathetically.

"Miss Tyler's a real bitch."

"Maybe you'll warm up to her."

"Doubt it." Alex opened her mouth, poised to tell her girlfriend all about her sordid past with Tess but nothing came out.


	10. Detention From Hell

**Authors Note: Thank you for all of the positive reviews, I really appreciate them! You guys are seriously the best. Enjoy and review! **

For the first time in Alex's life, the school day felt like it had passed in the blink of an eye. All too soon she found herself at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Tess's office.

Mitchie took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay Alex. I don't think it'll be as bad as you think it's going to. It's just a few hours and then we can meet up for dinner."

Alex nodded, forcing a smile before dropping Mitchie's hand and beginning her climb up the stairs. There was that familiar weight planted firmly on her chest that refused to budge, making it hard for her to breathe. At the top of the stairs she looked back to see Mitchie still standing there. They waved to each other and as Mitchie walked off Alex couldn't help but feel like she was leaving for war or something, like the next time she saw Mitchie nothing would be the same.

Walking slowly down the hallway, Alex stopped at the door to Tess's office. She made a fist and pretended that the wood of the door was the blonde's face, knocking rapidly.

"Come in." Tess said in a singsong voice.

Alex composed herself for a moment, trying to look as pissed off as possible before opening the door. Tess looked up from her desk and smiled. "Miss Russo welcome to the first day of your two month period of detention. Kindly shut the door behind you."

"Sure." She did as she was told, kicking behind her and smiling slightly as the loud sound made Tess jump. Sitting down at the desk in front of Tess's desk Alex couldn't help but look around. It was the same room that Alex had been having detention in all year but without Mrs. Costanzia's things there it was completely unfamiliar. Tess had put up stupid, motivational posters that said things like, "shoot for the moon even if you miss you'll land among the stars" and "always be true to yourself." Her desk had a fake apple with a cartoon-style worm coming out of it and a cutesy name card that said "Miss Tyler" in purple cursive. "I see that you have literally thrown up every single teacher cliché into this room. Nice. You're really trying to play a part aren't you?" Alex looked up at her smirking.

Tess frowned for a moment. "Alex, Alex, Alex. Do you want to be in detention for the entire last two years of your time at Millbury? It seems to me that you haven't quite gotten it through your thick skull that I have the power here. I don't know why since you've NEVER had the power when it comes to you and me."

Alex grunted. "No wonder you're a teacher. Having power over people always did give you such a pathetic little hard-on."

At that Tess laughed. It might have been her blind hatred but Alex was sure that it was identical to Cruella Deville's laugh. She stood up, making the younger girl suddenly much less bold. There was still a small part, however hard she had tried to kill it, that was attracted to Tess. Alex noticed the sensual way her tongue went out to slowly run across her pink lips and the way the top of her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal the slight plunge to her cleavage.

Shutting her eyes for a moment, she willed her heartbeat to slow down. "Dammit!" She exclaimed aloud, smashing her fist against the desk. Her mind focused on images of Mitchie, her gorgeous, charismatic, entrancing girlfriend. The girl she loved. And it worked. Her heartbeat began to regulate and it was easier to breathe.

The sound of Tess's laugh reached her ear. This time it was a soft chuckle and it sounded so close. Opening her eyes Alex stared down at the slight hands and manicured fingers that were suddenly on the edges of her desk. "You're still attracted to me, I know you are." Her voice was a dangerous kind of low, evoking the same calm a predator feels before pouncing on its prey.

Alex met Tess's eyes with as much confidence as she could muster. Cool blue to hard brown they stared at each other for a few minutes, the silence pressing urgently against both of their eardrums. Finally Alex spoke. "Everything about you is ugly to me, Tess."

She bent down so fast it was almost inhuman. They were inches apart now. Alex could smell her perfume, the same vanilla scent she had been wearing for years that used to get Alex hot but now made her want to throw up. "I don't think you believe that, Alex."

"How could I not? I thought we were in love but all along you were just playing around with me because you're a sadistic bitch. It was all real to me. Everything. But when I found out I was just a joke to you, someone that you laughed about with your friends and to your real girlfriend…fuck." Alex didn't want to think about it anymore. Two years and she had just begun to heal, to become a real person again, capable of letting someone back into her heart and Tess just had to come barging back into her life.

"Aww, poor Alex. You're still nursing that broken-heart?" Tess reached out and touched Alex's cheek, making Alex turn her head violently away. "I'll admit it, you were only supposed to be for fun. But I did care about you Alex, I still do. I was so excited to come back to Millbury and see you again. And I'm not disappointed. You're even more beautiful than you were back then and despite my best efforts, fiery as ever. It must be all that hot Latina blood." Her hand went back to Alex's face, like a pesky fly that Alex had to keep swatting away.

"Forget this." Alex stood up abruptly, rushing to the door. "What you're doing to me is harassment, I'm gonna go right to Dean Torres and…"

"And what, Alex? You might as well tell the Dean all the dirty details about how you fuck his daughter because that's what I'll do if you ever try to slander my name." Her hand reached out again, brushing against Alex's lips.

Alex swallowed but did nothing. She was still looking into Tess's eyes but now it felt like she was drowning in the icy blue of her irises. Tess had her. The last think Alex could ever do was hurt Mitchie again. Not only would it hurt her but the Dean would be sure to take Mitchie far, far away, to a place that Alex could never follow.

"That's it Alex," Tess said, her hand moving to cup her cheek. "I'm glad I finally found a way to tame your naughty behavior. And you should know, the same rule applies to your precious Mitchie. Tell her a single detail about what really goes on in our detention session and Daddy Torres finds out just how dirty his little angel really is."

"And what exactly is it that will really be going on in our detention sessions?" It took all of the strength Alex could must to keep herself under control. She wanted to rip Tess's arm out of it's socket, pounce on her and bring her crashing to the ground, screaming for mercy. She wanted to hurt her in the worst way possible.

"You know, I was thinking about that. We were always so good together, you and I." Tess brushed strands of her own glossy blonde hair away from her face, bringing it closer until their lips were almost touching. "I was thinking we could use this time to get…re-acquainted, play some games together like old times." Before Alex had a chance to reply, Tess was kissing her, forcing her tongue into her mouth. It was a hard, dominating kiss that made her feel as though she was being branded as property. Alex balled her hands into fists, her nails sinking deep into the skin at her palms. It was her worst nightmare come to life. After what felt like hours, Tess broke the kiss. Alex snapped her head away, gasping for air as she concentrated on staring at the tiles of the floor.

"Please, Tess. Don't do this." Alex didn't know what else to do. All she had left was begging.

Tess straightened up, walking back to her desk and pulling out a tube of lip gloss. "I know it's not a traditional form of punishment but I think it'll do wonders for that bad attitude that you've been carrying around. And you know what? I actually think you might grow to like it." She smoothly re-applied and popped her lips. "You know, I'm feeling pretty generous, you can leave early today. I'll see you tomorrow in class though, bright and early."

Alex got up silently and left, looking everywhere but at her tormentor. Walking back down the hallway she felt the harsh prick of tears welling in her eyes. There was no way out. Tess had her completely beat.

She walked back to her room in a daze, comprehending nothing but the feeling that the world was falling down all around her. At the door to her room she composed herself once more, trying to make herself look ok but having problems remembering what it truly was to feel ok. Finally she gave up, opening the door in the hope that Harper would be too busy doing homework to notice anything off.

"Surprise!" Alex stood in the door, gaping at the sight of Mitchie standing in the middle of the room, a smile, a real smile, not Tess's demonic imitation of one, gracing her lips. Sitting on her desk were two plates of hot food. Alex wanted to die. "I thought you might be too tired from detention to want to go all the way down to the dining hall so I brought the food to you." Afraid that Mitchie would see the turmoil on her face she rushed towards the other girl pulling her into a tight hug.

"T-thanks Mitch. This is so nice of you. I-I, I'm so God damned lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Wow, what's gotten into you? Maybe detention isn't such a bad thing after all if it gets me greetings like this." Mitchie laughed and Alex forced out a harsh chuckle.

"Don't say that." In that moment, Alex made up her mind. She had let Tess win in the past but no more. She had something worth fighting for this time around, something that made her physically unable to give up. She had Mitchie. Her brain was already wracking ways to get back at Tess. There had to be a way to escape the detention from hell and God dammit she was going to find it.

**A/N: I know, I know, you guys probably hate me for this chapter. I don't blame you. Let me just tell you though hat things might get worse before they get better. But they WILL get better.**


	11. A Mind Obsessed

**Author's Note: Read and Review!**

Winter was softening into spring and even though California didn't show it very much, there were signs. With less and less rain came a distinct dryness in the air that seemed to permeate everything. Despite that, Millbury's gardens were all starting to bloom. The scent of fresh flowers lingered in the air, following Alex wherever she went.

Even now, as she pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, a lilac smell invaded her nostrils, making her lose focus. Of course, these days Alex's focus was definitely lost more than it was found. Just ask Mitchie, or Harper who constantly found themselves asking if Alex was listening to what they were saying. Nine out of ten times she wasn't.

She was now about a month into detention with Tess and the experience seemed to haunt her like some ghost with a vengeance. Whether Alex was with Tess or not she was thinking about how much she hated her and brainstorming new ideas to thwart the detentions from hell. Unbuttoning her jeans, she let herself fall onto the bed, sighing deeply.

Her hand found the body beside her and her fingers began their trail up a smooth thigh and over panties. She traced the shape of a hipbone, lingering there as she liked the sharp curve of it against her fingers. From there her hand slide across the heated skin of a flat stomach. Alex's mind began to wander, escape the way it was so fond of doing lately and she was only slightly aware of the way her hand suddenly dipped beneath the elastic of the panties, making the body beside her come alive in waves of heavy breathing.

There was a way to beat Tess. There was. She just hadn't found it yet. Somewhere far away Alex heard a deep moan. Everyone had a weakness. Even fucking Superman had a weakness and Tess Tyler wasn't even close to being as powerful as a God damned caped hero. She had her own beautiful brand of kryptonite and Alex felt like she just wasn't working hard enough to find it.

"Oh God, Alex. Don't you dare stop."

The voice was closer now, sounding like it could have been in the next room over. Without really thinking, Alex rolled on top of the body beside her, straddling it. Her hand slid deeper into the panties, brushing against soft folds. Trailing a finger up and down, she stared down at the person below, thankful for the darkness. In that moment she just felt raw and fucked up. "I can't." Sliding her hand back out she was ready to just leave but a whimpering below her made her stop.

"Please, Alex…please." The voice was so fucking soft, even in the silence of the room it barely reached Alex's ears. But it did and it seemed to light a fire within her.

She bend down so that their faces were only an inch or so apart. "What do you want?"

"What?"

"I said, what do you fucking want?" Alex didn't even recognize her own voice. It was raspy with lust and dangerously low. For once, she had the power.

"I…I want you to fuck me."

A small, triumphant smile curved upon Alex's lips. She slide her hand back down into the panties, letting her hand brush over that sensitive nub. The body below her arched into her hand, releasing a deep moan that sent shivers down Alex's spine. She thrust two fingers deep into the slick, wet center and was rewarded with another moan.

Hands were touching her face, guiding her down but Alex didn't want to go. With her free hand she pushed them away and then let it drift down to take a breast in her hand and squeeze it roughly. In that moment she didn't feel real. The darkness seemed to be swallowing her up and the only thing she could do was fuck harder.

Her fingers went in and out, in and out, fucking faster than she had ever done before. The blood pumping in her head was so loud, too the point where she had to strain her ears to hear the screams of pleasure below her as she made the body below her cum harder than she ever had before.

"Alex…" There were no other words for the moment, just hard breathing.

In that moment the light from the moon caught Mitchie's face and Alex was almost surprised to see her lying beneath her. Alex could have been fucking anyone her head was so gone. Tess. Tess. Tess. The blonde was eating away at her brain cells. Even in that moment as she looked at Mitchie, Alex's brain was wondering how much and how hard it would be to secretly install a video camera into Tess's room so she could at least have some evidence against her. "Mitchie."

"Alex…" Mitchie repeated herself, hesitating once more before pushing on. "Are you, ok? You've been acting so differently…"

Stiffening, Alex got off of Mitchie. Moving to the side of the bed, she swung her legs over the side so that her feet skimmed the hardwood below. She gritted her teeth before responding. "Well if "acting differently" means fucking your brains out I don't know why you're complaining." Her tone was ice and Alex hated herself. These days she found the best way to keep her girlfriend in the dark was to be mean.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. It's just; I'm worried about you. You seem on edge all the time and I just want to help you feel better but being with me seems to make it worse for you. You don't talk to me about much any more and I just…I just want to make you feel better. I love you. Please, look at me."

Alex tried to steel herself but failed. She turned and looked at Mitchie, her naked body breathtaking in the moonlight and her eyes glistening with tears. A wave of despair coursed through her body so suddenly that it made her gasp. The ache settled in the pit of her stomach. "I don't deserve you." Crawling towards her, Alex kissed Mitchie deeply on the lips. "You don't need to worry about me I've just been under the weather. Things are fine." Her heart was screaming at herself to stop lying but her brain kept on picturing an existence without Mitchie in her life which was so much worse than anything else.

"Ok. You'd tell me if anything was really wrong though, right?"

Alex nodded. Her phone vibrated in her pants pocket then. Pulling it out, Alex checked it, finding a text. _Meet me in the girls locker room asap. xx Tess. _Swearing inside of her head Alex flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into her pocket. "I can't stay here tonight. I promised Harper I'd…uh…I'd help her out with something. A project for Biology." She looked away, what was another lie on top of the gigantic pile she had already created? Leaning over again, Alex pressed a soft kiss to Mitchie's temple. "Love you, Mitch," she said quietly before climbing off of the bed. It was only then that she realized that she hadn't taken any of her clothes off while they had been having sex. Buttoning her jeans back up, Alex crossed to the room and left, unable to look her girlfriend in the eyes for another second.

The sun was just setting as Alex made her way to the Gymnasium. Entering the girl's locker room she was so angry. Tess was sending her fucking text messages now and she didn't even know how the crazy blonde had gotten her number. She was leaning up against a row of lockers, arms crossed with a smug smile on her face. "Alex, fancy meeting you here."

"You can't fucking text my phone Tess. What do you want?"

"Were you just with Mitchie?" Tess stepped towards her, taking Alex's hand in her own and tracing patterns against her palm. "You don't have to answer, I can smell her on you. Strawberries and vanilla. You always smell delicious after you've been with her."

"Why did you text me?" She pulled her hand and backed away from Tess until her back hit the opposite side of lockers.

"I was lonely, I missed you." Tess moved forward as Alex moved back, like they were magnets. She leaned in, stealing a kiss from Alex's uncooperative lips. Turning her head she rested it against Alex's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "There's nobody in this damn place that I care about besides you Alex."

"You don't care about anybody but yourself. All you know are games, Tess. If you really cared then you wouldn't be torturing me everyday."

"Stop pretending that you're not as hot for me as I am for you." Tess's hands slid down to the top of Alex's jeans, lingering at the zipper. After a moment she started to fumble with it.

For a second or two Alex wanted to believe Tess. Maybe they were just two fucked up people that deserved each other. What type of person treats the people she loves like Alex was treating Mitchie? She would break-up with Mitchie because the girl deserved so much better and they could be a gruesome-twosome pair all over again, getting exactly what they both deserved, hell.

But as Tess pulled the zipper to her jeans down, Alex couldn't stop the sick feeling that churned in her stomach. It felt so fucking wrong. She would rather swallow broken glass than sleep with Tess. Tess was just spewing psycho-babble and once again she was falling for it. She couldn't be with anyone but Mitchie. Maybe she didn't deserve her but dammit those big brown eyes and that smile, God that smile. She would fight one-thousand crazy blondes to keep that girl in her life.

"Get off me!" Alex pushed Tess away with all her might. And then she was running. Running out of the girls locker room and across campus, Tess's cackle following her the entire way.

Things were suddenly clearer than they had ever been before. Alex knew exactly what she had to do and couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. Whenever she had been in trouble, through the hardest times in her life and the stupidest shit she got herself caught up in, there was one person who had never let her down. Bursting into her room, Alex slammed the door behind her causing Harper to jump at her desk.

"Harper!"

"Hey Alex, what's with the door-slamming?"

"Harper, as usual I've completely fucked everything up and I need your help. You're the only person I can count on."

"What? Wait. Why are your jeans unbuttoned? Ok, you've got to tell me everything Alex. What did you do this time?"

And Alex did just that She told Harper everything from the first day that Tess Tyler had come back into her life to all about the detentions from hell and all about how she was essentially being blackmailed. Strangely, it felt good to talk about it, like a purging. Alex finished her story completely out of breath and it was as though a huge weight had been removed.

Harper was just sitting there with her eyebrows raised. "Um…well, that's quite a predicament Alex. Sounds pretty much impossible to fix."

Alex couldn't believe it. That was it. There was nothing else to be done. If Harper couldn't help her then nobody could. Everything was lost. She turned away from her best friend, tears in her eyes.

"Wait, wait." Harper reached out and touched her friend's shoulder. "Pretty much impossible doesn't mean that I can't do it. You're looking at the girl who once made an entire outfit from a box of string-things, two watermelons and a dozen corn husks. I live and breathe pretty much impossible. So let's take this bitch down, ok?"

Alex threw herself into Harper's arms and for the first time in to long she smiled, a huge, genuine one that made her cheeks hurt.

"And this is how awesome I am. I can already tell you step one of my genius plan."

The two girls broke apart, looking at each other. "What is it?"

"Stop all the pointless lying and tell your girlfriend everything, stupid!"

Alex laughed, wiping away the tears at her eyes that seemed unnecessary now that she had her best friend's help. "You're right, as usual. Fucking know-it-all."

**A/N: Ok, so heads up. Next chapter is gonna be from Mitchie's POV. It's been too long since we've checked out what's going on in our favorite musician's head, right?**


	12. What Happens Behind the Science Building

**Author's Note: Like I said at the end of last chapter, this is a Mitchie POV chapter, hope you guys like it! Oh and disclaimer: I don't own any of Demi Lovato's music, not even a note.**

The stars were bright that night. They glimmered hard and cold outside of Mitchie's window and she found it difficult to tear herself away from them. Of course, it didn't hurt that sleep refused to come either.

Alex had rushed off hours ago, in her haste leaving behind a jacket that was now resting upon Mitchie's shoulders. It was a light spring jacket, dark grey with a hood and yellow buttons made of the softest fabric she had ever touched. But the reason Mitchie couldn't bring herself to take it off was because of its' smell. The smell of Alex.

It wasn't an easy scent to describe, kind of minty like the gum she always had in her pockets, but then sweet too, like honey and topping it all off was this earthy aroma that reminded her of crunchy fall leaves. All in all a complicated blend that Mitchie didn't quite understand but made her feel safe all the same, much the like the girl behind it. Mitchie bit her lip. There was something going on with Alex, she just knew it. If only the girl didn't keep herself so damned guarded all the time.

Sometimes she was able to convince herself that it was all in her head, that her girlfriend wasn't acting weird at all and she was just projecting insecurities. Other times it seemed like little, insignificant things, Alex was just tired or her detentions were getting the best of her. But on nights like this, lonely nights where her sheets were cold and all she had for comfort were unstable thoughts Mitchie felt like it was more. She went to a dark place that teemed with "what ifs" and "maybes," letting her mind run wild with all the terrible possibilities. The most persistent one was that Alex didn't love her anymore. A thought that truly pained Mitchie, like she was twisting a knife into her own side every time it surfaced but couldn't find the strength to stop. Lately it had been something that plagued her more and more frequently and tonight it was positively consuming.

Everything made sense that way. The fact that they spent less time together, Alex's irritability, the distance that she felt so strongly now when they were together. Alex didn't love her anymore but she felt too bad about it to break things off.

Mitchie felt hot tears on her cheeks. Lying back down on her bed, she curled into herself and tried to think of other things. Wrapping the coat around her like a blanket, she breathed in her girlfriend's scent and forced herself to think of happier times. But it only made things worse. With the label 'happier times' came another label, 'when Alex loved me,' which only reinforced the harshness of the present. So she shut her eyes tight and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and Mitchie felt no better than the night before. Getting up, she checked her phone finding a voicemail from Alex.

"Hey Mitch, we really need to talk about something. I'm not going to be in first period, though. Call me back so we can figure out somewhere to meet up." There was a long pause. "I…uh, I love you. Bye."

Mitchie shut her phone and then stared at it in her hand for what felt like a good fifteen minutes. Only hearing her Mom yell up for her to "get her butt in gear or she'd be late for class" made her snap back to reality.

Tears prickled at her eyes once more and Mitchie fought the urge to dive back into her bed and never come out again. It was finally happening. They'd been in limbo for so long now but it seemed like Alex was finally biting the bullet. They were going to break up. Somehow Mitchie got ready for school and dragged herself down the stairs. She ate her breakfast in silence. As she was opening the door to go, her Mother stopped her. "Mitchie honey, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Mom," her voice was monotone, completely devoid of anything and Mitchie tried to clear her throat to make herself sound less dead inside. "I'm totally fine." She faked a smile.

"OK, I just wanted to check in. Your eyes are all puffy and you just look so tired. You need to get more sleep baby, seriously."

"Yeah I didn't sleep so well last night. Tonight I'll make sure to go to bed really early to make up for it." Mitchie tried to smile again. "See you later Mom."

The day seemed to move in slow motion and in fast-forward at the same time. Mitchie barely remembered being in class but the day just seemed to roll on and on with no intention of ending. Only little things that she noticed helped her keep tabs on the time. She noticed Miss Tyler seemed angry that morning when she assigned double the amount of normal reading for homework. She noticed Alex's empty desk and for that matter, Harper's empty desk. And she noticed every time her phone buzzed with another message from Alex, all of which she ignored. Mitchie wasn't ready to have her heart broken, not yet.

Checking the clock, she slumped into her seat over the realization that it was only 11:30. She couldn't take any more. So for the first time in her entire life, Mitchie Torres cut class. Having no idea what to do with her time, she discreetly snuck back into her house, grabbed her guitar and headed off to the grass behind the Science Building which was always deserted. Setting her stuff down, she leaned up against the brick of the wall and began to strum her guitar, humming absently along to chords.

For the first time that day her mind started to ease. She could always count on music to be her saving grace, even when the world felt like it was crumbling all around her. Mitchie started to strum familiar chords and then she was singing, behind the gym, where anyone could walk up and hear her. She just didn't care anymore.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

"You know…" An unfamiliar voice at her side made Mitchie jump, her guitar falling out of her grip onto the grass. Whipping her head around she turned to stare at the person who had interrupted her. They laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty good."

Mitchie stared up at a girl that she knew but had never spoken to before. Caitlyn Gellar. Everybody knew who Caitlyn Gellar was. She had an infamy at Millbury Academy that could only be rivaled by Alex, though they were known for very different reasons. Alex was the troublemaker, the Casanova known for wooing and ruining hundreds of Millbury hearts. Caitlyn never got into trouble; she was too charming for that. Where Alex waited until after the damage was done to start playing nice, Caitlyn laid down an impressive amount of groundwork with teachers and students alike to the point where she was virtually untouchable. Everyone liked her. She had an aura about her that just emitted cool.

At least, that was what everyone had always said. Mitchie had never spoken to the senior girl, only seen her from afar. Up close she could admit that there was definitely something about her. It wasn't just because she was gorgeous either, tall and slender with beautiful wavy brown hair. Maybe it was the way her wide smile spread so easily across her face, like it was specifically tailored for Mitchie even though they were strangers. Or maybe it was how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, a hint of mischief just breaking through the hazel. Whatever it was, Mitchie couldn't seem to look away.

"Uh, you're the Dean's daughter, right? Mitchie?" Caitlyn's hand went to her shoulder, touching it lightly while her other hand picked up the discarded guitar. "Again, I'm sorry about scaring you. I just heard some really good music coming from behind the gym and had to check it out, you know?"

The older girl smiled again and Mitchie swallowed hard. "You, you know my name?"

"Yeah, you kidding? Everybody knows who Dean Torres' perfect, beyond beautiful daughter is. Even the seniors. So what song were you covering? I really liked it."

Mitchie couldn't stop herself from blushing. It seemed as though she herself was somewhat infamous, as weird as that was to think about. "Thank you. And actually, it's not a cover, I wrote it a while back."

"Really? That's amazing Mitchie. You've got real talent." Caitlyn leaned the guitar against the building and slid into a sitting position next to Mitchie. "I know I'm being really twenty questions right now and I hate that I'm doing that but I've just gotta ask. Could it be that Dean Torres' little angel is cutting class?"

Mitchie chuckled. She realized it was the first time she had truly laughed in days. Her mouth kind of ached from stretching it that way. "I'm trying out something new today. And you know, I kind of like it."

"Cutting is fun, kind of a lame little rush for us good kids. Of course, I'm not cutting, at least as far as Mr. Brewer knows. He thinks I'm doing some official business for the registrars office."

"Wow, so your reputation is actually legit" Mitchie said, impressed.

"And what reputation is that?" Caitlyn leaned in a little bit closer.

Somewhere at her side Mitchie felt her phone vibrating again but she ignored it. "That you've got all of Millbury wrapped around your pinky finger."

Caitlyn laughed. "I guess so. I honestly don't mean to. It's been that way since I was a little kid; I just know how to make people trust me I guess. It's kind of weird to be honest. But enough about me, I want to hear another Mitchie Torres original. C'mon don't be shy."

Mitchie stared at Caitlyn for a moment. It was true what she said, a few minutes of knowing her and Mitchie did trust her. It was nice knowing someone that wasn't connected to Alex in any way, a person that could be hers and hers alone. But at the same time, the closeness she felt to Caitlyn, who was almost a complete stranger scared her, like she couldn't trust herself to know what was real. Taking a deep breath, Mitchie pushed all of her feelings aside, tired of being stuck in her head. "Ok, I'll play another. I wrote this one last year."

They sat together and Mitchie played Caitlyn a few other songs of hers, beaming at the way the older girl seemed truly impressed by her music. Strumming the last chord of a song, she looked up at Caitlyn. "These are so damn good, Mitchie. You need to start recording this stuff, really."

"Thanks. You know, it feels good to finally be playing my music out in the open and not hiding it away. I'm glad you were here to listen."

"Me too. Maybe it was fate."

They were already close, sitting right next to each other. But somehow they became closer still and Mitchie could see the small dusting of freckles at the bridge of Caitlyn's nose.

Caitlyn kissed her then. It was a light kiss, their lips brushing delicately. Mitchie was so surprised that she didn't do anything for a moment, frozen on the spot. But then she kissed back, only a little but enough. It was strange, kissing someone who wasn't Alex. After a few seconds Mitchie decided that she didn't really like it. It wasn't unpleasant or anything but she just kept on wishing that those lips were Alex's and there was nothing that could change that. Lifting her hands she pushed Caitlyn gently away from her.

"Caitlyn I…" She didn't have time to say anything else because one second Caitlyn was beside her and the next she was being dragged backwards and Mitchie caught a flash of dark hair before seeing Alex pounce.

Straddling the girl, Alex held her down with her body as she wound up her clenched fist. "You really shouldn't go around kissing other people's girlfriends, Gellar." Alex punched her right in the face and was winding up for another before Mitchie found her voice.

"Alex stop!" She jumped up and rushed over to Alex, touching her clenched hand. "Please Alex, it's over."

Alex gave Caitlyn one last dirty look before getting up off of her. Rounding on Mitchie she threw up her hands, the right one of which was steadily starting to bruise. "What the hell Mitchie? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I finally hear you singing back her and I find her" she jerked her head in Caitlyn's direction, "making a move? What's going on?"

Before Mitchie could answer Caitlyn's hearty laugh punctured the silence. She was standing up now, wiping blood off of her lip. "Nice right hook, Alex. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know you and Mitchie were…together. Trust me, kissing girls with girlfriends isn't my thing. It makes sense though, only a girl like her could have changed you." Grabbing her backpack, she looked at Mitchie. "I'm kind of into playing music myself, we should get together and play sometime." With that, she walked off.

"Yeah it better not happen again or I'll bust more than her lip" Alex growled.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't want to kiss her I swear. It's just...why do you even care who I kiss anyways?"

"Did you suffer memory loss or something, Mitch? I love you, remember?"

"But you were going to break up with me today, wasn't that what your message was about? All the signs were there…"

"What?" Alex stepped forward cupping Mitchie's cheeks with her hands. "What the hell are you talking about? I love you, Mitchie, nothing could change that. I…God, this is all my fault. I should have been honest with you from the start. Please, let me explain everything, ok?"

Mitchie sighed, wondering what she was getting into. So Alex did still love her? Then why had she acted that way? She just wanted some answers, needed them to feel normal again.

"I need to tell you the truth about Miss Tyler."


	13. The Truth Will Set You Free?

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is a two-part chapter. The first part is Alex's POV and the next part will be Mitchie's. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review!**

This was it. Mitchie was standing there, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to speak. This was the moment where Alex was supposed to come clean about everything, begin the long road to redemption, be an adult. This was the moment that needed to happen for everything to change and she was completely choking.

Alex's mouth was open, the words were there, snarling, impatient race dogs aching to be let out of the gate, but no sound was coming out. Swallowing hard, she tried to focus her thoughts but her brain kept replaying the image of Mitchie kissing Caitlyn and it was fucking everything up. "Shit," she exclaimed loudly. "Just, just give me a second, ok? I need a second." Mitchie nodded and Alex leaned against the wall, her forehead bowed against the brick. Her head was pounding and there was a buzzing in her ears that wouldn't go away. Alex brought her left hand up to her face. It hurt like hell and she wondered if any bones were broken. The skin was all swelled up and purple.

Thinking back on it, Alex wished she had punched Caitlyn again. And again, and again, she fucking deserved it. The thought of someone else's lips on Mitchie, her Mitchie, made Alex's blood boil. Her jealously was flaring out of control and she just couldn't stop herself.

"Why? Why did you kiss her?" It was opposite of everything that she wanted to be saying right now.

"I don't know Alex. It happened really fast and I just…I don't know."

What the fuck was she doing? Guilting Mitchie when she was the one who was wrong. "No, no, I'm sorry. That's no important to me, Mitchie I've got to be honest with you." Her hands found Mitchie's arms, pulling her close.

"Ok, ok Alex. Right, so what about Tess?" Mitchie's eyes shone with concern.

"I…well, she and I, we, when she was in high school she," Alex sighed deeply, trying to collect her thoughts. "She broke my heart."

"What? Alex, that doesn't even make sense. There's something really wrong with you right now and I'm so worried we should…"

"No, no, Mitchie, you've got to listen to me, please." Alex squeezed her girlfriend's arms tighter. Their faces were centimeters apart now. The utter desperation in Alex's voice silenced Mitchie and she was just looking at Alex like she was completely insane.

"Mitchie, I'm not confused. Tess graduated from here two years ago and when I was a freshman we had a thing. It, it…" This was harder than Alex thought it was going to be. She had never told anyone the entire story before. Harper had lived it with her so there was no need to re-hash it with her and there had never been anyone else she had considered important enough. It was probably the most fragile information she had to give. Looking up from the ground, her eyes met Mitchie and her heart swelled. She had to keep going. "It was completely real to me. I, I fell in love with her. Mitch, I know it's kind of hard to believe but once upon a time I was just a naive little girl, feisty as hell since always, but naïve and too trusting. Tess was the most popular girl in school, she was beautiful, charming and it was like this light seemed to follow her wherever she went and everyone just wanted a piece of it. When she started talking to me I couldn't believe it. She made me feel special, it's a damn good talent of hers."

For a moment Alex was there again, basking in the ethereal glow that was Tess Tyler. She never thought it would be so easy to feel like her old self again, having devoting all of her efforts to burying that part of her past. "Anyways," she shook her head, returning to the present. "I'll spare you the details but like I said before, I fell in love with her. And she made me believe that she loved me too. But it was all a lie. Turns out her and her friends had been bored so they decided to pick a freshman to fuck with and somehow I got the golden ticket. Tess was supposed to make me fall for her, completely sweep me off of my feet and then, senior formal when I showed up at her house I was supposed to see her fucking her boyfriend who went to Xavier Prep. So I went and I saw but they, they wouldn't just let me run off and cry it out, no, they had to twist that knife. Her friends came out of hiding and they all laughed at my stupidity and made me sit there while they talked about all the times they would make fun of the dates Tess and I had gone on and awful details like how she would leave me and go straight to her boyfriend's house to f-fuck…"

Alex couldn't keep talking. There were tears streaming down her face that she couldn't feel. Where a moment ago she had been in the glow of a memory, now she was destroyed all over again. Just like back then, after she had run as far away from Tess, she had stopped somewhere in the woods, unable to move. The pain in her chest was crippling and she had just wanted to rip the damn thing out and throw it as far away as possible, lock the organ up where it could never cause her that much pain again. Her legs gave way, except she didn't hit the ground like she thought she would. Warm arms were wrapped around her, grasping her tightly. Alex looked up at Mitchie. There were tears in her eyes too and Alex couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that there was someone else in the world willing to cry for her. It took her a moment to register Mitchie's voice in her ear, soft and sorrowful. "Why would they do that to you Alex?"

Her throat was dry and she was so drained but Alex knew she couldn't stop, not now. "They said," she laughed bitterly then, "they said not to take it personally. They were bored and needed someone to play with. Tess told me I had too much spirit, that I needed to be broken. The thing is, she didn't just break me. She fucking obliterated me, Mitchie. There was nothing left. Harper did the best she could but I was just a ghost of a person for the rest of the year. It wasn't until summer that I was able to get angry. And I got so fucking angry. I made a promise to myself that it would never happen again. Everyone but Harper became the enemy. And I did that for a long, long time. Until you, actually. Mitchie, you're the one that made me change and I'll never be able to repay you because I was fucking dead inside, completely fucking dead but somehow you gave me a pulse." Alex groaned. It was too much. Her emotions were everywhere, bouncing off the walls and colliding into each other, making her spew beyond corny shit.

"Alex I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." Mitchie pressed her lips softly to Alex's cheek and Alex reveled in the warmth of them, wishing she didn't have more to tell.

"Mitchie that's not it."

"No, I get it Alex. Seeing Tess again and then having to sit with her during study hall must have been awful for you."

"Yeah it was but it's worse than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"First, please just let me apologize to you because I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you before. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"It's ok, I get why you wouldn't want to tell me about your past. It's painful for you. Don't worry about…"

"No, Mitchie, you're not listening." Alex broke out of her embrace, taking a few steps back and looking at the ground. "We, during study hall. Tess and I, we, she's been really awful to me, torturing me with the past."

"What?" There was a slight snarl in Mitchie's voice and Alex had never seen her girlfriend look angrier.

"Everyday I would go there it would just be awful. She loves to brag about what she did to me but, but what's even worse is that sometimes we would…we kissed and once she pulled me into the locker room but I.."

"You, you and Tess fooled around? After everything that she's done to you? You just let her have you. Why didn't you tell somebody, anybody? Fuck." Mitchie pulled at her hair, breaking free from Alex's grasp and stepping backwards.

"She, she made me do it Mitchie, I didn't want to but she…"

"What, but suddenly now you can tell me? What the hell Alex? Do you know what the past few months have been like for me?" Her voice was rising with every syllable and the anger made Alex wince. "I thought, I thought," she laughed bitterly, "I felt you slipping away from me a little bit more every day and it fucking tore me apart. I thought that you just didn't love me anymore. You put me through all of that just because you couldn't fucking tell somebody about what was going on. Jesus Alex, was it because of your pride?"

"Mitch, you don't understand. She made me promise that I couldn't tell anyone or else she would…"

Mitchie interrupted her. "It didn't even have to be me. You could have told anyone and it would have stopped. Harper, another teacher, my Dad. God it would have been so easy to get out of. But…you didn't. What, did you like being with her again? Couldn't get over the original one what got away, that's it isn't it?"

"No, never." Alex reached out trying to touch Mitchie but her hand was slapped away. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. It was worse that she could have ever imagined. Mitchie's eyes were so dark and she felt the hatred burn right through her heart. She didn't blame Mitchie for her accusations. She was hurting and Alex deserved everything she threw. Why did she always have to fuck everything up? Why didn't she tell her the first chance she had?"I know I should have been honest, I just, I couldn't tell you, please listen to me. I never meant to hurt…"

Alex tried to pull Mitchie to her again but Mitchie thrashed away, in the process pushing Alex away. She stumbled backward and fell to the ground.

"You didn't mean it but that's what you fucking do Alex, you hurt me."

From the grass Alex looked up at her girlfriend, choking back a sob. Mitchie was right. The proof was right there in her words. Her girlfriend wasn't an angry person. She was all flowers and sunshine and beautiful music but now she was filled with rage and it was all Alex's fault. "Mitchie, please. I know that you're angry and that you hate me right now but you need to hear the whole truth. I was blackmailed, ok? If I told anyone about what she was doing Tess said…"

"Don't fucking say her name! I can't stand it!"

Alex shook her head. Mitchie couldn't hear reason right now. There was nothing else she could do but watch the person she loved suffer. And it was all her fault.

**A/N: I don't know how Mitchie comes off in this but the next chapter will hopefully explain her behavior. I promise she didn't just turn into an irrational psycho for no reason.**


	14. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note: First of all, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update, this semester is crazy busy for me. Ok, here's the second part, Mitchie's POV. Enjoy and review! Also, THANK YOU ALL soooo soooo much for all of the positive reviews. It really means so much to me and I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story.**

Mitchie clenched and unclenched her jaw. What was wrong with her? She didn't even feel badly about pushing Alex to the ground. In fact she felt just the opposite. It was liberating. Her body burned with a white-hot anger and the only thing that seemed to make it any better was taking it out on her girlfriend.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to you a thousand times over and I know it's still not enough. I just wish you would listen to me."

"No Alex. I'm tired of feeling like" she paused, grasping for the appropriate words, "like shit when I'm with you. You're…you're not good for me. So I'm done listening. I'm done." And without giving her another look Mitchie walked away.

From what she had heard, getting out of a bad relationship was supposed to feel good. It was supposed to lift this whole weight from her shoulders, make everything brighter and better. And as Mitchie walked away from Alex and everything she had used to want, she waited for it. Counting the steps as she walked, Mitchie waited to feel better. Eventually she had walked all the way across campus but to her dismay it all felt the same. Everything still hurt.

Stopping in her tracks, Mitchie fought to control the tears that dribbled down her cheeks and she fought to think of something else, anything else besides the image of Alex thrown to the ground like unwanted garbage.

It was all too much and she knew that if she didn't do something soon her own feelings would destroy her. But she couldn't move anymore. Her body had completely given up.

"Alex?" The voice was like a prayer from God. Mitchie didn't recognize who it was and she didn't really care. It was a sign that she could keep going, at least for a little while. A hand touched her shoulder lightly, making Mitchie jump and twist around quickly. She stared into Caitlyn's bemused hazel eyes, unsure of what to do next.

"Hey, are you ok? I saw you as I was walking across the quad and you looked really upset. You still kind of do, actually." Caitlyn reached out and brushed away tears at Mitchie's cheek.

They stared at each other for a moment and Mitchie blushed under Caitlyn's touch. She was about to gently push her hand away but something stopped her. An image of Alex's hurt face as the sight of Caitlyn kissing her flashed suddenly before her eyes and a thought began to blossom in her head. It latched gently onto the recesses of her mind, floating there like some dangerous parasite itching to start doing some damage. What better way to get back at Alex than to hook up with Caitlyn?

It was easier than Mitchie had thought it would be. One tiny step forward and their lips were touching. A purse of the lips and she was kissing. A moment of waiting and Caitlyn was kissing her back. The older girl's lips still didn't feel right on her own but it wasn't unpleasant. There were worse things in life.

For a few moments the two girls swayed together, kissing in a way that just went beyond chaste. It was Caitlyn who pulled away. "Wait, Mitchie what's going on? You're with Alex right? I wasn't kidding before, I don't do girls with girlfriends."

"Well then you'll have no problem "doing" me because Alex and I broke up." Mitchie tried to pull her back but Caitlyn held up a hand.

"Wait, you guys broke up just now? Was this because of me? Because of our kiss? Fuck, I didn't mean to screw anything up between you guys, honestly."

"Listen, our kiss wasn't the reason we broke up. I broke up with her because she's been lying to me for months now. I don't date liars and I definitely don't date cheaters. She's both. That's all there is to it." There was harshness in her voice as she spoke, one that she couldn't lose. "Alex Russo and I are history." Caitlyn looked skeptical. She wasn't a stupid girl and Mitchie was sure that she could tell something was going on. She needed to act quickly or else her plan could never work. "But you know, speaking of that kiss. I've got to ask…did you feel it too?"

"What?" The question caught Caitlyn off guard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"That spark." Mitchie improvised as she went along. As much as she hated doing it she tried to think of details about what it felt like when she and Alex had kissed for the first time. "When our lips touched, it was like this, this electric shock or something. I've never had a kiss like that." She gently pulled Caitlyn closer smiling inwardly at the way the other girls eyes began to haze over with desire. It was working.

"Neither have I" Caitlyn's words were soft, almost as if she were speaking to herself. She let her eyes drop to the grass and Mitchie watched, as she seemed to wage an internal war. After a moment she looked back up. "Fuck it, Mitchie. I really want to kiss you again. Can I?"

"Only if you don't ask." Mitchie found herself being wrapped up into a passionate kiss. She let Caitlyn slide her hands down to her hips and pressed her own hands gently against her chest. They stayed like that for a while before Mitchie pulled back.

"Is something wrong?" Caitlyn looked worried.

"No, no, not at all. I just…I just figured we could move this somewhere a little more private." Taking Caitlyn's hand she pulled her along, down school pathways, towards the dormitories.

"Where are we going?"

"My room," Mitchie lied, flicking a glance towards her house as they passed it. Her plan was perfect. There was only one thing that could trip it up and Mitchie prayed that she was right in her calculations.

They rushed up the steps of the Wilshire dorms, Mitchie hastily taking them two at a time. She stopped at a door, sucking in her breath as she opened it. The room inside was empty and Mitchie exhaled.

"Your room is nice," Caitlyn said as she stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

Mitchie offered her a half-smile, taking a moment to study a schedule written out in neat cursive. She had been right; Harper was going to be in class all afternoon. Her brow furrowed at a picture of Harper and Alex taped to the wall. Alex had this coming.

Caitlyn started to sit down on Harper's bed. "NO, no!" Mitchie said, a little bit too loudly.

"What?" She looked alarmed.

"That's my roommate's bed and she's uh, she hates when people sit on her bed so, you know…" She trailed off awkwardly. Turning, she looked at Alex's bed, her blue sheets sickeningly familiar. "This, this is my bed."

"Ok." Caitlyn sat down on it, taking a moment to test the mattress. Mitchie watched her bounce up and down a couple of times swallowing hard. For the first time since the idea had struck she was having doubts. It was all happening so fast. Did she really want to go through with this? Caitlyn's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Mitchie, come here." There was a wicked little smile curling at the older girl's lips as she beckoned Mitchie closer and she steeled herself to just do it. Alex had this coming.

Walking over to Caitlyn, Mitchie pasted on a smile. She let herself be pulled onto Caitlyn's lap and stared up at the ceiling blankly as she began to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point. "I always thought you were beautiful, you know? From the first time I saw you."

"Mmm," Mitchie couldn't muster a real response. The whole thing felt suddenly surreal. It was like she was looking at the scene from a spot in the corner of the room, curled up into herself, peeking through her fingers. She kept on telling herself it was worth it.

Caitlyn laid her down the bed, pulling off first her blouse and then her skirt. It was strange, being almost naked in front of someone who was basically a complete stranger and Mitchie hoped she was remaining convincing. Caitlyn leaned back on her haunches and unbuttoned her own shirt, letting the fabric fall to her sides and revealing her toned stomach and bra. Leaning back down she kissed a trail down Mitchie's torso coming back up and kissing her lips once more. Her leg pressed between Mitchie's leg to her center and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to think of anything else. The sheets smelled so strongly of Alex it was almost like drowning in her.

All of the sudden the door opened. Caitlyn froze on top of her. Mitchie's heart was beating so fast. She couldn't open her eyes. The old floorboards protested under someone's footsteps and there was a deep intake of breath.

"Caitlyn, get the fuck out of my room." Alex's voice was strong, unwavering.

"Your room? What the… I don't know what you guys are pulling here but it's way too much crazy for me to handle. You guys deserve each other." Mitchie felt the weight of Caitlyn's body lifted but she kept her eyes shut, unable to face reality.

The door slammed shut and Mitchie waited for something to happen but nothing did. There was complete silence. It stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Finally there were footsteps again and the bed sank under the weight of someone else. Mitchie held her breath. Smooth legs pressed against her own and the fresh smell of mint and honey and leaves crept over her.

"Look at me." Alex's voice wasn't strong any more. It was shaky and fragile, making Mitchie's heart lurch no matter how much she didn't want it to. "P-lease."

Her eyelids seemed to flutter open of their own accord and Mitchie found herself look up into Alex's tear-stained face. There was so much pain in her dark eyes that Mitchie could have sworn they were a mirror of her own. Suddenly she could take it and she struggled to get up. Alex reacted, pinning her wrists to the bed.

"This isn't you Mitchie. You're not a malicious person. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. There's not an evil bone in your body and I'm so so sorry I've done this to you. You don't ever have to see me again, ok? Just listen to me one last time." Mitchie was silent but she stopped struggling and in turn Alex lightened her grip. "I never wanted to be with Tess, not even for a second. She took advantage of me, tortured me just because she could. I know it looks bad because I didn't tell you but the only reason I didn't was because she was blackmailing me. She said that if I told anyone she would tell the Dean that you were gay and that I'd never see you again and I…it was too big a price to pay, I couldn't risk it."

Mitchie let the meaning of Alex's words sink into her, forming a big lead block in her stomach. "W-what changed. Why can you tell me now? Is my Dad going to find out?"

"No, Harper's got a plan. We're gonna take Tess out of the equation for good. She'll never hurt either of us again if everything goes like it's supposed to." She smiled sadly. "I'll always protect you, Mitchie. Even if you hate me and never want to see me again." She sighed deeply, shuddering. "Ok, that's all I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone now."

She started to get up but Mitchie grabbed her arms. "Don't." That was all Alex needed to hear before collapsing into Mitchie's arms. Tears ran down her cheeks, onto Mitchie's skin and she gasped desperately for breath through sobs. And Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex and cried right back into her.


	15. Falling Apart

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience, sorry it takes me so long to update, I've just had a bad bout of writers block for this story. I tried to make this one longer to make up for my absence. So here it is, enjoy!**

The sun fell further and further into the sky, causing the trees to cast strange patterns over the sheets on the bed. Mitchie had been asleep for a while now. Her quiet breathing punctured the silent room with the power of a chainsaw. Alex watched her sleeping form, transfixed by the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Sleep wouldn't come to her and honestly that seemed right. She didn't deserve the peace.

Whenever Alex closed her eyes she saw the image of Mitchie lying lifeless beneath Caitlyn, the deadness of her eyes, her rigid body. She was the picture of defeat. And it was killing Alex because she knew it was all her fault.

Ever since Mitchie had pushed her down a thought had slowly been creeping through Alex's mind. What if she wasn't supposed to love anyone? Every time she opened her heart someone got hurt, herself or another. If Alex had never come along, Mitchie would still be her happy, radiant self and not the fucked up basket case she was right now. Alex was starting to believe that maybe her love was a curse.

Taking a shaky breath she reached out and gently pushed a stray piece of hair behind Mitchie's ear. "I love you," she whispered. Bending down she kissed Mitchie softly on the cheek before getting out of the bed. Running a hand through her hair, Alex opened the door to her room and pulled out her phone.

She shut the door behind her and quickly dialed Harper's number. "Harper, change of plans. I want to do things tonight."

"Wait, Alex, do you mean THINGS, things or just regular things?"

"What do you think?"

"I THINK that it's not a good idea. It was just one plan I had, who knows if it would actually pan out how we want. And Fashion Club is holding a meeting tonight that they said is mandatory."

"Fuck the fashion club Harper, jesus! This is my life!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry that was stupid. It's just…I really don't think tonight is a good idea. We should take some more time to plan so that we can make sure things go right."

Alex kicked the wall in frustration. She didn't want to take more time. Why didn't Harper understand how important this was to put behind her? "So you're telling me that you're out."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. C'mon Alex, you know I'd do anything for you. I just have a bad feeling about doing something tonight is all.

"Fine, whatever."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stu-" Alex hangs up before her best friend can finish.

"Sorry Harper but I'm not promising you shit." If Harper didn't want to help her, fine. Alex would handle things herself. She couldn't wait around anymore. Between the anticipation and her guilt over Mitchie, she wasn't convinced she could make it much longer without totally breaking down.

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Alex quietly returned to her room. She went over to her desk and began scribbling words onto a piece of paper. Taking a moment to read over what she had written, Alex nodded before folding it into quarters and slipping it into her back pocket. Then she pulled off her shirt, tossing it on the ground and rummaging around for a new one. She settled on a black button down. Turning to Harper's side, she grabbed a tube of lip-gloss from her desk.

With a pop of her lips and one final hair flip, Alex checked herself out in the mirror. She shrugged, unbuttoning the top few buttons on the shirt. She could have looked better but she also could have looked a hell of a lot worse. It would do. Walking to the door, she stopped and turned to Mitchie's sleeping form. "I love you, Mitchie, I think I always will. I'm sorry." With that she left.

She took the stairs two at a time and then hurried out the door. The winter cold hit her body like a punch to the stomach. In her haste, she had forgotten to bring a coat. Alex gasped loudly, rubbing her arms for a moment before breaking out into a run towards the main office.

The secretary made an unpleasant face as Alex pushed the doors open to Millbury's main building. The only times Alex Russo ever came into the main office was if she had gotten into trouble or if she was about to get into trouble. She had a reputation around the office as the student from hell. Alex was quite aware of this reputation but didn't to have the time, nor the patience, to deal with the woman's attitude.

"Hi. Listen, I know this is gonna blow your mind but I'm not her to get punished for once, ok? I'm just here to deliver a note from Miss Tyler that needs to go directly to Dean Torres." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the folded piece of paper and smoothed it on the desk. The secretary took it from her, a skeptical look on her face. Opening it, she looked it over and then looked at Alex again. "See? No big deal. But if you could make sure he gets it straight away that would be awesome because it's of the utmost importance. Please," she added, offering the woman a genuine smile.

"Alright" she said. "He's been in a meeting but he should be returning to his office within the next fifteen minutes and I'll makes sure it's on his desk."

"Fifteen minutes, alright." Alex nodded her thanks and then left the building. Phase one, complete. Fuck Harper, she turned out to be completely unnecessary anyways. As Alex walked, she was torn between being triumphant and troubled over this fact. What if she could have done something about Tess all this time but didn't… What did that say about her as a person? Maybe she had wanted it all along, like it was some sort of fucked up game her subconscious had played. Alex wanted to believe that wasn't true but her demons had a tight hold on her mind, refusing to let her argue other wise.

Finally Alex reached her destination, Tess's room. She knocked on the door a few times and waited. The door opened and Tess stared down at her, looking confused for a moment before smiling. It was an unpleasant kind of smile, all teeth, like a wolf grinning at the prey it's about to devour.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up. And you're only," Tess looked down at her watch, "two hours and forty-seven minutes late, bravo Alex.

"Sorry," Alex gritted her teeth, hating herself for apologizing to the bitch. "Something came up this afternoon that I really had to deal with. It was kind of a personal emergency."

"Aw," Tess pursed her lips in fake concern. "This little emergency didn't have anything to do with your little girlfriend Mitchie, did it? I hope not." Her blue eyes were glowing with pleasure. Alex remained silent, using all of the self-control she possessed to do so. "Well, don't just stand there, silly. Come in." Alex followed Tess into the room, taking her usual seat in front of her desk. The door closed with a loud slam that made Alex flinch. It was like being trapped in a prison. "You know Alex, I am impressed that you showed up at all today. I'm still going to add two extra weeks of detention for your tardiness of course but it seems to me like someone's warming up to our little sessions."

Once again, Alex remained silent. She wanted to jump up onto her desk and scream that nothing could be further from the truth, that Tess was an evil blonde bitch and that she was going to get what she deserved but she had to remain strong, for Mitchie. All of it was for her. To end this and allow her to move on in any way that she chose.

"Baby," Tess's voice so close now, purring into her left ear. Alex tensed, gripping the desk tightly. "You seem so tense."

"Well, you know, your exam for Friday really isn't doing anything good for my stress levels. Four chapters of material, are you trying to kill off students?"

Tess's laugh was high and merciless. "You know better than anyone that I'm all about challenging my students. In and out of the classroom," she added smugly. Alex swallowed hard as a cold hand touched her face. Tess's manicured nails curled into her skin, dragging down her cheek, in a slow, torturous motion. "Hmm, lip gloss, look at that." Her thumb brushed roughly over the younger girl's lips. "Deviating from the norm I see. I bet you're all dolled up for Mitchie, aren't you? Gonna maker her all hot for you tonight, spice it up in the bedroom?" Her nails dug deeper and Alex was sure she was going to break through skin.

She was wrong though because a moment later, Tess had spun Alex sideways so that they were facing one another. Her palm gently caressed the puffy results of her scratches before leaning in and kissing the wounds. "I see you're not wasting any time today" Alex said. "Not even a stupid, half-hour pretense of letting me do homework, huh? Just right down to the dirty stuff." Tess smirked a little. "I kind of like it though. At least you're not lying to yourself about what this really is."

"And what do you think this really is, Alex? You broke the rules and now you're being punished for it. What's so crazy about that? Did you ever stop to think in that little, teenaged brain of yours that maybe if you didn't get yourself into trouble then you wouldn't have to suffer the consequences?"

"What you do to me in here is a little different from normal punishments and you know it. I was doing just fine before you breezed back into town Tess."

At that Tess actually tilted her head back to laugh, her eyes glassing over from the strength of it. "That's hilarious. You're either lying or just in plain denial. I'm not sure which one I find more pathetic. One sweep through your bulging file or a name drop at a faculty meeting and I hear enough horror stories about you to write a novel. Face it sweet cheeks, you're a bad egg and you're always going to be one unless someone breaks you of it." Tess's hand snaked out to Alex, making a slow trail up her abdomen. She slowed where the buttons were undone, and her hand buried itself under the cloth, cupping Alex's breast. "You can't tell me my punishments haven't had a…profound effect on you."

Alex tried to ward away the sickening feeling that was building in her stomach. Tess's hands were cold. Roughly pushing her bra aside, fingers pinched painfully at her nipple, teasing it erect. With her free hand Tess pulled at the shirt until it ripped open, buttons scattering all over the floor. Leaning over the desk, the blonde kissed Alex. It was a hard, unforgiving kiss that was entirely about domination. A persistent tongue pushed its' way into her mouth and Alex almost choked on it.

Between walking and then talking to Tess, Alex was sure at least fifteen minutes had gone by. That meant that things would start to get moving soon. She used this as arsenal to keeping herself going. It would all be over soon if she could just hold on.

Tess continued to violate her. A hand fell between Alex's legs, touching her through her jeans. She squeezed her eyes shut, grasping for something to help her escape. She settled on a memory of when she and Mitchie had snuck off campus and gone to the beach. She could hear the waves pounding in her ears and feel the warm rays of sunlight beating down on her.

The sound of a zipper ripped through the quiet of Tess's office, startling Alex from her thoughts. Tess had undone Alex's jeans and was starting to slide them down. The blonde's shirt was pushed up now too like she had started to take her own clothes off but had gotten preoccupied.

Alex suppressed a whimper, forcing herself back to the memory. Mitchie was standing before her now, dressed only in her cute yellow bikini. Alex remembered how sexy she had looked in it. She remembered being so turned on and just wanting to touch her, feel the curves of her beautiful body under her fingertips.

They had brought a picnic lunch. Alex could see the juicy strawberries Mitchie had brought. For a moment it wasn't Tess's greedy lips against her own but Mitchie's gentle ones, sticky and sweet from the fruit. Lost in the past, Alex almost didn't comprehend the sharp knock at Tess's door. Her eyes flew open, meeting Tess's and for the first time she saw panic in the icy blue of her orbs.

"Miss Tyler, are you in there?" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Alex and Tess both found themselves struggling, Tess to pull herself off Alex and Alex to keep her there. Somehow Tess rocked herself backwards, falling to the floor and sending Alex falling too.

"Miss Tyler, I saw you wished to discuss your…What is going on here?" Dean Torres stood in the doorway, frozen as he surveyed the awful scene.

Alex found herself lying on top of Tess, one hand holding her arm, while the other was crushed between their two bodies. Their eyes were locked and Alex watched as Tess's features went from terrified to hard. She knew what was going to happen and her heart sank.

"Dean Torres, help me please!" Tess sounded so convincingly distressed Alex might have believed her if she didn't know the truth. "Please, Carlos, please." Tears appeared magically from Tess's eyes, falling down her cheeks in perfect little lines.

Alex found herself being pulled up by Mitchie's Dad. His hand held her arm firmly but he looked thoroughly confused. "Somebody better tell me what the meaning of all this is right now and Miss Russo please cover yourself."

Alex pulled her shirt closed, holding together with her free hand. "Dean Torres I…" Tess cut her off almost immediately, her shrill voice overpowering the room.

"Alex attacked me! We were in here for her detentions, which she has up until the end of next month and when I came over to check on her work, she just pounced on me. She…she violated me Carlos. See her shirt there," Tess pointed her finger accusingly at Alex. "She just ripped it off and started..f-forcing herself on me. She covered my mouth so I couldn't yell for help. It was, it was awful."

Alex stared at Tess. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Dean Torres was supposed to stop by as per the request of the note and witness what had been going on for months. It was so simple, or it was supposed to be. This is why she had needed Harper, to make sure he came in at the right time. There was nothing left to do now but tell the truth to the best of her abilities. "Dean Torres, she lying! It's the exact opposite. Tess is the one who came onto me. And she's been doing it the whole time I've been in detention with her!"

"Those accusations are absurd," Tess fired back. "I can't believe she's trying to turn this around on me."

"They're not. You have to believe me Dean Torres, I didn't do anything to her."

"These are very serious accusations." The Dean looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'm going to have to call the police because what we're talking about here is sexual assault."

Tess's eyes were looking desperate again. "Alex told me she's done this to other girls on campus. Carlos, she said she's done things to your daughter, to Mitchie."

She didn't. She couldn't have just said that. Alex felt the grip on her arm tighten as the Dean pulled her forward. His face was red with anger. "What? Did you do something to my little girl because so help me God, I will have you arrested!"

"No, no," tears are falling from Alex's eyes now. "I couldn't ever hurt Mitchie. I swear to you, it's all lies. Please, I love her I would never…" Mitchie stopped talking, realizing her mistake.

"You what?" It was strange because the Dean's eyes looked so much like Mitchie's and then so different. Mitchie's eyes, even at her angriest could never look upon Alex with the amount of hatred and revulsion that she saw now. "Come with me right now Miss Russo. We're going straight to my office where I will call the police and we will get to the bottom of this. I'm sorry Miss Tyler but you need to come along as well."

The Dean pulled Alex out into the hallway, practically dragging her to the point where her arm felt like it was going to pop out of its' socket. Tess trailed behind them.

"Dean Torres, please, please" she pleaded. "I swear I didn't do anything. I promise. And your daughter, I would never hurt her, please listen!"

"Honestly Miss Russo, I don't know what you've done or what you're capable of. I promise you I'll get to the bottom of this but now my daughter's been brought up and I just, I won't take any chances when it comes to her."

They reached the stairs and Dean Torres began leading her down when the door to the building burst open below them. Alex looked up and found herself staring at two very dumbstruck girls, Harper and Mitchie.


	16. Facing the Music?

**Author's Note: Soo I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been abroad and seriously just have no time to write. And sorry for the end of the last chapter. I wanted to keep you all hanging in suspense! Here's chapter 16, enjoy!**

Alex found herself frozen under Mitchie's gaze, suspended in time. Nothing else existed, not Dean Torres, Tess or even Harper. The two girls stared at one another and though only a matter of steps stood between them, the distance seemed to span thousands of miles across rocky terrain, frozen tundra and blazing earth. There was so much to be said and yet nothing at all. Mitchie's brown eyes, bright and dangerously close to tears, felt like a white-hot iron to Alex's heart but she refused to look away.

"D-dad, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked, surveying the mismatched group of her father, Alex and Tess.

"Mitchie." Dean Torres cleared his throat, tightening his grip on Alex as though he was afraid she might try to pounce on his daughter the second he let go.

Alex gritted her teeth as the Dean's fingers dug painfully into her bicep. Her head snapped sideways towards him, finally breaking contact with Mitchie. "Could you ease up a little?" She whispered under her breath, trying not to draw attention.

Despite the subtlety Mitchie noticed and hesitantly took a step forward. Her voice just managed to straddle the brink of calm." Dad, let her go. Please, I'm sure whatever happened is just a big misunderstanding. Alex is a good person." Alex physically winced. She wondered how Mitchie could say that with a straight face. After all that she had done, all she had broken, there was no way someone as fucked up as her could ever be good.

"Mitchie, there have been some very serious accusations against Miss Russo. I'm taking her to my office so we can get to the bottom of everything."

"Please Dad," Mitchie stepped forward again, reaching out to her father. "I don't know what this is about but whatever it is, I promise you Alex didn't do anything. Please believe her. Believe me." Her fingertips barely brushed the fabric of her father's tweed coat as he shifted backwards.

"Mitchie, I…I'm sorry but as Dean I have to…" Alex tuned out his words. All of her attention was Mitchie's and Mitchie's alone. There was a look on her face now that Alex had never seen before. She tried to place it. It was crest-fallen but deeper, like something had cut right down to the very marrow of her soul. And then she knew. It happened to most people at some point in their lives but Alex had hoped it would never happen to Mitchie. Her face was the look of a girl who had just lost faith in her parents. Alex hung her head because she knew that this too was her fault. She'd poured kerosene all over Mitchie's life and set it all ablaze without a care in the world.

"Can we just go to your office now Dean Torres?" Alex's voice came out dead of emotion.

"Yes. Yes, we must be going. Come along Miss Tyler." Alex couldn't even look up as she passed Mitchie. Her shame felt like cement that was slowly filling up her lungs, weighing her down to the depths of Hell where she belonged. All of sudden, a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her torso and a warm body that smelled of strawberries and vanilla was pressed up against her. This stopped the procession once more, Dean Torres looking like he had just received a rather vigorous session of electro shock therapy. The hand holding Alex fell limply to his side as he stared at his daughter with eyes the size of silver dollars.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" Alex mumbled the words as she fought to push down how good it felt to be held in her arms.

"Why are you doing this Alex?" Mitchie didn't even look up, her face pressed into the side of Alex's shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything. My plan backfired because I'm an idiot. There's nothing left to do now but…"

Mitchie cut her off. "They're going to pull us apart. My Dad is going to expel you. I can see it in his eyes. Don't you care?" Mitchie was looking up at her now, those beautiful eyes glassed over in tears. "Don't you want to be with me?" The last part was barely a whisper.

Alex's hand went to the side of Mitchie's face, wiping a tear away with the pad of her thumb. Taking a shaky breath Alex tried to find the words she needed. "Mitchie, I love you." This seemed to calm her a little bit and Alex hated to go on but knew she had to. "I…Iove you but maybe it's not enough. Maybe I'm not enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you can't see it, ok? I know I'm not crazy. From the moment I cam into your life I've been fucking it up, fucking you up. You deserve so much better than me. Maybe it'll be better this way."

"B-better this way? We're you trying to get yourself expelled today?"

"No, no of course not. But now that things have turned out this way I don't know what else to say." The way Mitchie is looking at her made Alex feel so fragile and weak. Nobody else had that power over her and no one ever would. It was unbearable, being under her gaze. Alex couldn't take it for another second. Backing out of Mitchie's embrace, Alex stepped towards the Dean. "There's nothing left for me to do" she said quietly, her voice pleading for understanding.

"Alex…" Mitchie couldn't seem to find words. After a few moments she unzipped her hoodie. Alex watched warily as Mitchie approached but all she did was pull Alex's open-faced button-down closed and gently wrap the sweatshirt around Alex's shoulders and zip it up. "It's cold outside."

Alex bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Ok Dean Torres, let's go."

All the while Harper and Tess had remained silent. At this Tess suppressed a triumphant smirk, pushing herself off of the wall she had been leaning on and practically skipping ahead. Harper silently walked up to Alex and gave her a quick hug and a meaningful look that Alex didn't quite understand. And then the Dean's hand was on her arm, lighter this time like she was diseased. His touch was sobering and Alex took one last look at her best friend and the girl she loved, the only two people who had ever mattered. With Tess leading the way, the three of them left the building.

The walk to the Dean's office was a blur. It felt like only a few moments between when Alex had left Mitchie and Harper to when the Dean was pushing her into a seat in his office. "I need to take care of a few things, stay here. And let me just warn you that if you try to run, that'll only make things worse."

"I'm not a fugitive Dean Torres. I'll be here when you get back" Alex said coolly, staring the Dean right in the eyes. His brow furrowed but Dean Torres said nothing, leaving the room in silence.

Alex turned her attention to Tess who had lingered behind. Her eyes were full of a gleeful menace that made Alex want to rip them out. "Don't look at me that way Alex. You did this to yourself."

"Right. Of course I did Tess."

"Hey, I never wanted you to get expelled. You left me with no choice. Who am I going to play with once you're gone? Hmm…maybe I'll set my sights on little miss Dean's daughter…"

Alex stood up so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. She was in front of Tess in a moment and so close that their noses were practically touching. "I swear to God Tess if you ever so much as lay a follicle on her I'll…"

"You'll what? Please Alex, I'd love to hear what you'd do to me. Because you'll have so many options from across the country in New York. That is, assuming your parents let you go back home. They must be pretty sick of you getting kicked out of schools huh? Maybe they'll send you to one of those delightful reformatory schools out in the middle of bumble-fuck nowhere."

"I don't care. If I ever hear about you doing anything to Mitchie I'd find a way back here and I'd hunt you down."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Miss Tyler, can you come join me in the main office for a moment?" The sound of the Dean's voice caused both Tess and Alex to jump. Alex quickly returned to her seat while Tess gave her a smirk and an evil wink before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alex 's blood was still boiling. "Fucking Tess." Suddenly she wondered what her and the Dean were talking about. What if they were sentencing her in that very moment? Standing up again, she sprinted over to the door, opening it a crack. She could make out the Dean's voice coming from the room across the hall.

"Yes, yes these are very serious accusations in deed."

Tess' voice chimed in, making Alex grit her teeth. "I know Sir and with your daughter being involved and all… I've got to ask do you plan on doing with the Russo girl?"

"Well, I'm going to have to get a detailed account of what happened in your office from her."

"Do you really think she's going to tell you the truth? She'll just lie. Alex Russo has always been a troublemaker and she thinks that the rules don't apply to her. I strongly believe that the girl needs to learn a lesson."

"I don't disagree Miss Tyler but all the same, I must take her statement and I know you said you do not wish to get the police involved but I feel that it's my duty to at least notify them…"

"Fine, fine" Tess said hastily. "But I'd like to know, in this moment, how do you see this all playing out?"

"I'm guessing expulsion but as I said before there are many factors that must be taken into account before we get to that point."

Alex shut the door. She didn't need to hear anymore. Sure there were "other factors" but with Tess on the warpath to get her expelled and the Dean obviously shaken up about his daughter's sexual preferences Alex considered her coffin nailed shut. She sighed deeply. She had been expecting it but it still made her fee like shit. Leaving Mitchie was going to be the hardest thing she's ever had to do. Slouching down in her chair she stuffed her hands into the pockets of Mitchie's hoodie.

It was then that her left hand grazed a crumpled piece of paper. It might have just been extra scraps that Mitchie had forgot about but something told her otherwise. Pulling it out and unfolding it, Alex's eyebrows raised.

Harper's neat script lined the paper. _Alex, you're not giving up this easy. I won't let you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. This is all my fault so I'm going to figure out a way to make things right. Keep your eyes and ears open and just be ready for anything. xx Harper_

Suddenly the look that her best friend had given her during their hug made sense. Alex stared at the piece of paper, unsure of how she wanted to react. A loud noise freed her from the decision. Alex looked to the expansive window opposite the Dean's desk. The noise came again and Alex realized that someone was throwing rocks against the window. Rushing over to it, she looked down and found Harper waving up at her.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Quickly, Alex unlatched the window and pulled it open. "Harper, stop" she whispered sharply. "Go away." Her best friend shook her head vigorously and beckoned her to come down. "Are you crazy? If anyone sees you they'll expel you too. Get out of here." Harper just kept shaking her head and beckoning Alex down. "What do you expect me to do, fly down there?"

Finally Harper spoke, her whisper carrying up to the window. "I seem to recall a certain someone bragging about their super-human reflexes not to long ago."

"Just go there's nothing you can do for me."

"No. You're being an idiot right now and it's my job as your best friend to stop you. Now shut up and get your ass down here."

Alex ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Harper obviously wasn't going to leave. She studied the tree that stood a few feet away from the building. If she opened the window all the way and made a leap for it, God-wiling she could grab the branch that stuck out the most and then shimmy her way down. "This is crazy." Stretching out a big, Alex pulled the grand window open as far as it would go. Gripping the wall, she pulled herself up onto the windowsill until she was balancing on it. For a moment she looked down at Harper on the ground, who had strategically ducked behind a bush to remain unseen in case someone happened to look out of the building. Taking a deep breath Alex shut her eyes and then she jumped.

For a few blissful seconds she was flying through the air and it felt amazing, like she was leaving all her problems behind. But then she began to drop. And she could feel her heart beating out of its' chest as strands of hair whipped around her ears and her hands grasped for something stable. Just as she started to ask herself if it was the end, fingers wrapped around solid bark and her body jerked to a stop. Opening her eyes, Alex looked down at the grass, some twenty feet below her and let out a sigh of relief. Placing hand over hand, she worked her way inward to the base of the tree and then gracefully made her way from branch to branch until she landed neatly on her feet beside a nail-biting Harper.

"Jesus Christ" was all her best friend said before grabbing her arm and beginning to run. Alex couldn't help but laugh at this as Harper pulled her along, running faster than she had probably ever done before. The campus blurred before her eyes as they ran across the quad and out towards the garden that rested behind campus.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as they passed through the grand, rusty arches of the garden and Harper pulled them past a row of hedges. Harper didn't reply but kept on running despite the fact that she was gasping for breath. They continued through, cutting straight across the half-planted plots of flowers and half-dead bushes that hadn't been trimmed in months. Soon they were running parallel along the back wall of the garden, built of red brick and marking the end of Millbury's Campus. It was only then that Harper stopped running. Her hand released Alex's and she stopped, bending over and breathing heavily.

"I…am….so…out…of shape!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously Harper, where are we going?' Alex asked, feeling completely worn out herself.

"We're basically here. Just a little farther up this way." The two girls walked side by side. They came upon a part in the brick where it stopped. It looked as though a bomb had gone off and blown an entire seven feet of the wall apart. "This garden was a project that the previous Dean had been working on as a project but the funding ran out so it's basically abandoned now. I come here sometimes because the leftover flowers make for nice decorative additions to my clothes. This part here got struck by lightning and nobody ever bothered to fix it. I went walking back there and there's a shed that the gardener used to put his tools in and stuff. I think you should stay there for a bit until I can figure out how to get Tess to admit the truth or at least build up some evidence against her."

"Harper…" Alex's mind was reeling. This was the most rebellious thing Harper had ever down. It was so unlike her. "You, you want me to hide out here?"

"It's the only way I can think to buy you some time. Once you get expelled, that's game over. I'm trying to draw that out for as long as possible."

"But…"

"But nothing." Harper rounded on Alex. "You may be content to just lay down dead for reasons that I DO NOT understand but I'm sure as hell not. Tess is evil and she's gotten be taken down. Now get your ass in that shed and DO NOT come out. I put a sleeping bag, flashlight and some food in there so you should be ok for now."

"Harper..."

"What?"

"Thank you." Alex hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh you know, probably be in jail or something." Harper flashed her a quick smile. "Now go! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harper headed back through the garden and Alex climbed over the discarded pile of brick. The shed stood lined up against the outer wall of the garden. Tentatively Alex placed her hand on the door and opened it. Light flooded the small space. It wasn't so bad. At least Alex didn't see cobwebs all over the place or anything. Her eyes took in the flashlight propped up in the corner and a basket of what she assumed to be food. Then she came to the sleeping bag and her eyes widened.

Mitchie sat crossed-legged atop it, her eyes squinting under the light of the day. "Close the door." She said urgently.

Alex did as she was told. Stumbling in the darkness, she fell onto the sleeping bag. Familiar hands took hold of her by the shoulders, guiding her forward in darkness. As Alex's eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she strained to see Mitchie. Her face was just an abstract shape but Alex wanted, needed it to be more.

"Mitchie I…"

"Shut up, Alex. Just, shut up." And then Mitchie kissed her, hard, her lips pressing against Alex's like she was trying to bruise them. Alex moaned, leaning into Mitchie's kiss like her life depended on it. And through the haze of her desire she wondered how she had ever though it possible to leave this girl behind.


	17. Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the immense amount of support/encouragement I've gotten for this story. It really means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and it's Mitchie's POV again.**

She hadn't meant to kiss Alex. Really, she hadn't. In fact, Mitchie had been sitting in the dark rehearsing a speech for almost an hour, one that was meant to punish Alex and bore her to tears. She had just finished brainstorming up an impressive array of metaphors to properly illustrate her displeasure but then the door had opened and there Alex was, illuminated by daylight. She looked gorgeously windswept, tanned cheeks flushed in color and dark hair wildly thrown about her shoulders. The script had disappeared completely from her mind and all Mitchie could do was bite her lip and try to control the intense waves of desire that wracked her body. "Close the door," she managed to say.

Stumbling into the shed, Alex had fallen to her knees. Before she could stop herself Mitchie saw her own hands reach out and pull Alex toward her as though by some magnetic force.

"Mitchie, I…"

Hearing her voice was too much. It made Mitchie feel so many things all at once. She was angry at Alex for selfishly taking things in her own hands, disappointed that they were now more screwed than ever and she could still picture Alex being dragged away by her Dad, feel the pain of thinking it was the last time she would ever see the girl she loved. Then there was her desire, a flame so strong Mitchie felt it would burn a hole in the pit of her stomach. Words tumbled out of her mouth before she had truly thought about them. "Shut up Alex. Just, shut up." She couldn't stop herself from kissing her either. From pulling her close and inhaling the familiar smell of her before pushing her back onto the sleeping bag.

Mitchie kissed Alex, slipping her tongue into the stunned girl's mouth. A moan caught in her throat and it seemed to set a fire under Alex. Flipping them over, she let Alex take control, surrendering herself completely. Alex kissed her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. Letting her eyes roll back into her head, Mitchie fisted the front of Alex's shirt, pulling her ever closer. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be with her it had been so long.

Alex pulled away long enough to pull Mitchie's shirt up over her head, tossing it aside. By then both of their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Breathing heavily, Alex looks down upon her and the look on her face is so intense. Mitchie reaches up and touches Alex's hair like she's making sure she's real.

"Alex, were you really just going to leave if Harper hadn't stopped you?" She wished her voice didn't sound so vulnerable and shaky, betraying just how much she needed the other girl in her life.

She was silent for a moment, leaning back on her haunches and letting out a deep, weary sigh. "I thought I could. It seemed like the only good think left that I could do for you. Mitchie, I'm so damn tired of messing up your life. I love you too much. And after the disaster with Tess, your Dad finding out everything, I just thought that maybe it would be best if they expelled me. If they sent me back to New York, sure I'd be miserable as hell but if it meant things for you would get better then it would all be worth it."

The anger Mitchie had been harboring before Alex's arrival seemed to boil over all at once. In a fit of fury she rolled herself over so that she was now the one doing the straddling. Her hands reached out, clamping down on Alex's wrists to pin her to the sleeping back. "Ok, you better listen to me Alex and listen to me good. I temporarily forgot how pissed off I was at you so thank you for reminding me. One, where do you get off deciding what's best for me? We haven't had a proper conversation in weeks because your stubborn ass didn't trust me so how you could know my feelings is completely beyond me." Alex tried to sit up and protest which only made Mitchie slam her back to the floor harder. "No, you don't get to talk right now, just listen. Where was I? Oh yeah, two, if you had bothered to ask about my feelings I would have told you that no amount of problems or trouble would ever make me want you to leave. That's what love is stupid! And this conveniently brings me to three, which is do you know how devastated I was when I thought I wasn't ever going to see your dumb ass again?" Mitchie could feel her eyes tearing up at the thought. "It was torture and I positively hate you for putting me through that." Her grip eased up then and she out a lengthy sigh. Only then did she notice the tears that were quietly streaming down Alex's cheeks. Furrowing her brow, Mitchie bent down at cupped Alex's face in her hands. "Don't cry, Alex. Even if I'm mad as hell at you, I can't stand it. We're together now so it's all gonna be ok." She brushed the wetness away from her girlfriend's eyes with the pads of her thumbs and kissed her softly on each cheek.

"I'm so sorry Mitch, for everything. I wish there was a way for me to take it all back. I know there isn't and all I can do is spend every day from now on trying to make it up to you. Because I love you too, so much. I though I could live with the pain of leaving you but now that I'm here and I can feel your skin and taste your lips, I know if would have killed me."

Mitchie smiled softly. She was tired of talking. Capturing Alex's lips in a soft kiss, she let her hands wander to the hem of Alex's t-shirt, slipping her hands beneath it and dragging fingers across her taut abdomen. At this Alex moaned and her hips thrust up in Mitchie's, causing a wave of pleasure to ripple through her body.

It felt like only seconds had passed before both girls had ripped all of each other's clothes off, leaving them in only their bras and underwear. They came back together in a fit of frantic desperation as though the other might disappear if they didn't work fast enough. As Alex's tongue swirled around Mitchie's right nipple while her hand mercilessly teased the left, Mitchie realized how much she had missed actually being with her. There was simply no comparison. Sure she had tried with Caitlyn and it wasn't like the blonde hadn't been a beautiful. No it was something about the two of them, Mitchie and Alex, Alex and Mitchie. Their connection was electric.

Wasting no time, as Alex busied herself uptown, Mitchie slipped her hand into the dark-haired girl's panties, brushing over her clit with a forefinger. "Jesus Christ" Alex moaned, temporarily forgetting about Mitchie's breasts. She grinned mischievously and began rubbing slow, deliberate circles around the swollen bundle of nerves that served the purpose of driving her girlfriend completely insane.

Alex's dark eyes brimmed with lust, practically overflowing and Mitchie was almost certain that she had never been more turned on by the sight. "I've gotta say, I it turns me on a little bit when you take control like this" she said, biting her lip and throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Really, only a little bit?"

"Dam' nit, you're evil."

"This is your punishment" Mitchie whispered, her fingers working mercilessly at Alex's core. They kissed again, achingly slow, Mitchie slipping her tongue easily in Alex's mouth and swallowing moan after moan that her girlfriend emitted. When she climaxed, Mitchie stopped and just held her close, committing to memory how her body felt shaking in her arms.

"Fucking hell," Alex managed so say, once she had come down from her orgasm. She clung to Mitchie tightly, pressing their bodies as close as possible. Her breathing was erratic and small beads of sweat had collected at her forehead.

"I'm glad I have the power to reduce your vocabulary to purely swear words," Mitchie said, chuckling. She tightened her grip around the girl and softly kissed her hair.

But Alex didn't seem content with just cuddling. Soon she was rolling Mitchie onto her back, a mischievous glint in her eye once more. "You know, I can give just as good as I get," she said, waggling her eyebrows in a way that that made Mitchie laugh. "Better, probably."

As she stared up at her girlfriend, Mitchie felt her smile slowly disappear. "No, I don't think I'm really in the mood…for that."

"What? After what you just did to me, how could you not be?"

Mitchie honestly wasn't sure. She studied Alex's face trying to figure it out for herself. With her eyes she traced Alex's pouty lips, her adorable little nose and her large, sultry eyes. It definitely wasn't because she didn't find her attractive anymore. No, Alex Russo was still the most beautiful girl Mitchie had ever laid eyes upon. She began counting each of Alex's long lashes. And it definitely wasn't because she had fallen out of love with her or anything. Just thinking about the girl above her, even the smallest, most obscure detail made her heart swoon. No, it was something else entirely. "I…I think it's because I don't quite trust you yet" She said finally, sadness evident in her voice. "I want to, really I do but after everything that's happened, my body just…doesn't."

Alex looked miserable as she rolled off of her and Mitchie wished she hadn't said anything at all. "Oh, yeah, of course. I get that."

Mitchie pressed herself against Alex, wrapping her arms around her. Her fingers found the silky strands of Alex's hair and she began to stroke her hair lightly. "I'm sorry, I just need a little bit of time. Please, don't beat yourself up about it. I know you feel awful. I don't want to think about the past anymore. I want to build a new future, together."

Alex sighed. "I want that too. Of course, there's the whole I'm-a-Millbury-fugitive-on-the-verge-of-being-expelled-my-ex-is-completely-psychotic thing to deal with first."

"Ah yes, that thing. It won't be easy but I have faith you and me and Harper can come up with something. You didn't do anything and Tess is completely evil, there's gotta be a way for the truth to come out. And my Dad…I…I'd still like to believe that he's a reasonable man." Mitchie hadn't thought about her Dad much until that moment. He knew. He knew that she was in love with Alex now and all that it implied. "Do you think he hates me?"

"No. No way." Alex had turned to face her. She reached out and cupped Mitchie's face in her hands. "I don't believe that for a second."

"But how can you know that for sure? He was always really conservative. And I've heard horror stories about conservative parents disowning their kids or sending them off to crazy camps when they find out that they're gay. That's the reason I was so afraid to tell either of my parents. I'm just so scared that they'll stop loving me or something." Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and Mitchie shut them tight, trying to ward them off.

"No way. There's no way they could do that to you. Listen to me." Alex's voice was stern, calm as she commanded attention. Mitchie stared into her eyes, willing to believe whatever she said next, needing to. "I know that more strongly than I know my own freaking birthday and you wanna know why?" Mitchie nodded her head slowly. "I know because there's just no way in hell two people that created and raised you to be the kindest, most caring and most open individual that I know could ever disown their daughter just because of who she is. Yeah it might be a little bit awkward at first, God knows it was when I came out to my family but you get over it and things go back to being normal. Nobody stops loving anybody. I promise. Everything will be ok."

Mitchie felt a rush of gratitude for Alex. She leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Thank you." She said breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"No problem, Mitchie. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex. So much."

The sound of the shed door opening broke them apart. Mitchie pushed Alex to the side, throwing the sleeping back over her in a desperate effort to keep her hidden.

Squinting through the light that flooded the shed once more, Mitchie could just make out Harper standing there and she breathed a sigh of relief. Harper had adopted a hilarious pose where her body was sort of scrunched into itself and her face was hidden deep in her arm. "Please don't let me be interrupting anything," she pleaded. It sounded more like she was talking to a higher power than anyone else.

"God Harper, you scared the crap out of us." Alex said, pulling the sleeping bag off of herself as she gasped for breath." Standing up she walked back over to where Mitchie was still sitting, plopping down beside her before putting a comforting arm around her side.

"Sorry, sorry" Harper said, stepping inside the shed. "I was just really worried that I would open the door and you guys would be in the middle of making love and it would just be really awkward for everyone."

"Making love? It's really awkward for everyone that you actually use that phrase, Harper." Alex pulled a face.

Mitchie elbowed her in the ribs. "Maybe you should treat the person that totally saved your ass with a little more respect, huh Alex? You kind of owe her everything."

"She knows I'm grateful! I can't just stop being who I am because of a little heroism. I bust Harper's balls all the time, it's like our thing," Alex defended.

"It kind of is Mitchie. I would be creeped out if she wasn't ragging on me 24/7."

"Whatever, I don't understand your friendship at all and I'm pretty sure that I never will. Moving on, anything happening on campus?"

"Yeah Harper, any news from the outside world?' Both girls looked to Harper, anxiety dominating their features.

"No, not yet. I can't tell if they haven't noticed you're gone yet or they're trying to keep your escape on the down low." Setting her bag down, Harper began rummaging through it, pulling out two walkie-talkies. "I realized that it's gonna start looking really suspicious if I keep coming down here to update you guys on stuff and I can't call because it'll show up in my phone records that I'm communicating with you, so I bought these." She handed one of them to Alex.

"My best friend is kind of a genius!"

Harper smiled. "I thought you'd like that little touch." She zipped her bag back up and re-positioned herself so she was sitting Indian-style. "So listen, I've been doing some thinking and if you think the walkie-talkies make me kind of a genius then I think you're gonna love the plan I've come up with."

Mitchie was all ears. "Is it way to take down Tess?"

"Sort of. It's like a first step in that direction."

Alex grinned. "I love any first step that ultimately leads to the decimation of Tess Tyler."


End file.
